


My life, untitled

by AcesUpHerSleeve



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesUpHerSleeve/pseuds/AcesUpHerSleeve
Summary: Mailey's life changed dramatically one night when she met a man who turned her world on it's end and it will never be the same again...Please note: this is raw and unedited... any and all mistakes are just that, mistakes!New Chapters posted every few days!





	1. Prologue

 I couldn't believe that this was happening. I thought I had locked everything from this part of my life up in a mental box and thrown away the keys. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year and I honestly don't know how I was going to manage this, emotionally OR mentally but well, I guess it's just something that I'll have to do... because this is turning out to be something that I won't be able to run away from this time... and would I really want to? I guess time will tell...


	2. Seventeen years earlier

"Come on, Mailey! You need to hurry the hell up or we'll miss the opening act..." I tried not to roll my eyes when my best friend Samira all but dragged me from the taxi before it even rolled to a stop outside the venue where the concert was taking place. I don't know why she was in such a hurry, there was still a line that was snaking down the road and curling around the corner. We weren't getting in any time soon... but oh well, I guess I should be the dutiful best friend and join the seemingly never-ending line with her. I mean, we can't miss the opener after all!

Luckily for all those concerned, we got into the venue as the opener was taking the stage and Samira tried to drag me to the front of the pit, but it was so packed in there already that I shook my head and motioned for her to go on with out me, "I'll grab a drink..." I tell her over the music and motion towards the bar and she nods and within seconds, is enveloped in the swell of bodies who were dancing to the music. I watch her as best as I can then shake my head a little and turn and go to the bar. While Samira was a get up close enough to smell the sweat of the singer kind of person, I was more of a hang back, dance and take in the atmosphere kind of gal. 

So, while everyone was focusing on the stage, I turn my attention to the bar and smile, "Hey, can I get Tequila and orange juice?" I ask the trendy looking bartender who had long hair pulled back into a bun and he raises an eye brow, "ID?" he asks and I grin and reaching into my purse I pull the little card out an hand it over, "Okay, you're good..." he says and hands the card back after having examined every small detail on it, "Tequila and OJ, Right?" He asks, and I nod, "Thanks..." I tuck the card back into my purse and lean against the bar as I wait for my drink which is before me in mere moments, I guess it helps to be the only one standing waiting for a drink.

After paying, I carry my drink over to the side of the dance floor and nod my head in time to the music, the band was okay, but not what I was here for and there was a definite vibe in the room that led me to believe that while the crowd was enthusiastic for the music they were listening to, it's not what anyone was here for. 

The band we were here for was one that in their 5 years of being mainstream, this was their first time touring here in Australia. We had had a couple of short shows but nothing full production and no more than two cities. This time they were hitting all the major areas and playing multiple shows in some places! So of course, Samira was going to almost all of them, she was a diehard fan, but seeing as I wasn't as gung-ho as she was, I was only going to a couple of them.

I look around at the crowd and sip my drink, which was surprisingly strong and listen to the music. I had found that the best places to listen to live music was back by the sound booth, so I make a beeline towards it, dodging bodies and weaving through the crowd until I make it to my destination and smile a little at the sound technician as we make eye contact, he was cute... in a dirty unwashed way! But hey, I'm not one to judge! I turn away from him and watch the band on the stage and smile to myself as I watch the lead singer work the crowd and after a little while, I can feel the sensation of being watched come over me. I glance out the corner of my eye and try not to gasp a little as I see the guitarist from the band I had come to see, watching me intently. 

I look away as I feel a slight warmth spread over my cheeks and I sip my drink and risk another glance his way just to make sure that I wasn't imagining things and nope, I wasn't. He was watching me and feeling either brave, stupid or just simply emboldened by the alcohol, I turn and smile at him and this time it's his turn to look surprised and he blushes and gives me a slightly shy smile and ducks his head a little in realisation he had been caught watching me.

I raise my glass and sip my drink, smiling at him over the rim and he bites his bottom lip and gives me a slow smile in return and he makes a motion to move towards me, however the sound tech stops him, asking him something about a sheet he holds up in his face and just like that the moment is broken and I turn away with a slightly giddy sensation in my belly. I couldn't believe that that had actually happened. I mean, things like that don't happen to me and if I hadn't had been here then I wouldn't have believed it. 

I look back towards him for one last moment, but instead of seeing his brown eyes and warm smile, I see a grumpy looking older man and I sigh a little and turn away to see the opening band giving their final bow and leaving the stage. Oh. Okay, so that explains why he was no longer standing there looking at me... he was going to be taking the stage any moment now. 

I sip my drink as I watch the stagehands break down the openers set and prepare the stage for the main event. I honestly couldn't wait to see them perform, especially now that I had had my seemingly stolen moment with the guitarist. Who, as chance would have it – was my favourite member of the three-piece band. He and I were the same age and while everyone was always fawning over the keyboardist and unofficial 'lead' singer, I never felt drawn to him. Or the drummer for the matter! He was way too young for my liking!

My drink was empty but at a glance towards the bar I saw that now wasn't the time to get a refill as there was a cluster of people around it getting drinks before the band came out so I figured I would wait for mid-way through the first couple of songs before I grab my refill and I wouldn't have to wait long as the house lights suddenly go down and the crowd lets out a loud collective scream and a glance towards the stage shows a beam from a flashlight towards the sound desk signals that the show was about to begin and I feel a rush of butterflies in my stomach with the anticipation of hearing the first strains of the opening song.

The screams grow to an ear-piercing level as the band takes the stage and through the shadows I can just make them out. "HELLO MELBOURNE!" I hear from the stage and then the sounds of the guitar start to swell, and I feel my heartbeat quicken and the surge of happiness rocks my soul as the music takes hold and I'm completely swept away to the point where I don't remember that I was going to get another drink. Instead I set my empty cup down on a nearby table and clap and sing along to the music, definitely in my happy place. 

The concert was going by so fast and I didn't want to miss a moment so when I feel a hand on my arm, it takes me a moment to look away from the stage and I see the older man who had been standing behind the sound board earlier and I look at him in slight confusion and he smiles at me, in a way that doesn't match his gruff appearance and he motions with his head follow him and we head behind the sound booth and out of the way of the jostling crowd. 

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him in confusion as he leads me into the lobby, he frowns a little and then laughs slightly, "No no! You didn't do anything wrong... quite the opposite really..." he tells me and reaching into his pocket he pulls out a laminated pass. "I was asked to give you this." 

I take the pass from him, staring slightly wide eyed at him. "This is a backstage pass...." I tell him as I look over the laminated rectangle and he laughs a little, "Yes that it is. And I think you should put that on then hide it under your shirt before anyone notices that you're the only person I'm giving one to..." he tells me, and I frown slightly and shake my head, "No, seriously though. Why me?" He shrugs a little and gives me a slight wink, "You must have made an impression somehow..." he tells me and pats me on the shoulder. "Just make your way back to the stage door after the show and that pass will get you inside."

I look down at the pass I was holding and stare at it for a long moment, unsure what this meant. If I took the pass did that make me a groupie? But then again, if I didn't take it did it make me an idiot? This was my favourite band and it was likely that I would never be presented with this opportunity again. EVER. So, I should probably jump at it, right? Right.

I look up to thank the gruff man, but he was already walking away, leaving me with the pass and apparently the answer to my conundrum. Looks like I was definitely taking the laminate. I mean, It's not like I could just... dump it on some random. I mean, I could – but I'm not that crazy! 

Oh crap. I realised something as I went to loop the lanyard over my neck, there was only one pass... Samira was going to kill me... 

What do I do? I don't want to waste this opportunity, but I also didn't want to hurt my best friend. If I went backstage, it would be a dream come true for me, but probably the worst nightmare for Samira. Shit. This is bad. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, and I grab my phone from my pocket and look at the time and frown a little seeing as Samira had sent me a text message and I honestly couldn't believe my luck as I read her message:

Mais, you're not going to believe it, but we got a hook up with the guitar tech.... We're going to hang with him at this bar down the road. I know that's not your scene so if you want to ditch I'll meet you back at the hotel?

See what I mean. This was lucky, right? I look at the pass around my neck and the message on my phone as if weighing up the options and with a slight niggling feeling of guilt, I send a message back to Samira telling her to not hurry home and have a great time with the tech and then shoving my phone back in the depths of my bag, I make my way from the venue and out into the cool air, needing to clear my thoughts. 

Before I could get too settled leaning against the wall in the cool night air, I hear the final strains of the band fill the air and then before I can really gather my thoughts, people come spilling out and filling the pavement around me and not wanting to run into Samira, I pull the collar up on my coat and slip around the side of the building, following the steady stream of foot traffic, wondering how I would manage this and find the stage door but I didn't have to wonder long as most of the girls I was following were congregating around a door in the side of the building that was being heavily guarded. 

I wasn't sure how I was going to get past the cluster of girls, so I skirt around the edges of the group and eye up the beefy security guards in the process until I spot an opening and decide that it was now or never and I step through the opening and one of the guards holds his hand out towards me and shakes his head, "Sorry Miss. You can't go in there..." I bite my lip as I hear the girls behind me snicker and mutter things like 'yeah nice try' in my direction and I let out a slow breath and reach under my shirt and pull out the pass, "I think I can...." I tell him and straighten my spine in a rush of confidence and he eyes my pass and turns it over in his thick fingers for a long moment before shrugging and stepping aside and motioning for the guard on the door to let me in much to the dismay of the waiting girls and their jeers turn to cries of 'Why does SHE get to go in...' amongst many other choice names and comments in my direction.   
The guard shrugs again and makes a face, "Not my call. She has a pass. She gets in, if you had a pass then you'd get in too..." he tells the loud and obnoxious girl who had stepped out of the group then looks back at me, "You going in or not?" He asks, and I let out a breath and nod and gripping the strap of my bag I step forward and as I go through the doorway and into the brightly lit hallway, my stomach somersaults and I feel my legs going to jelly. What was I actually doing? I ask myself as I consider running, but my feet keep propelling me forwards and before I know what is happening I come face to face with the guitarist and he smiles a warm smile as he sees me, "I was worried you wouldn't come..." he tells me and I feel butterflies dance throughout my body as he holds his hand out towards me, "Hi... I'm Isaac.... Isaac Hanson..."


	3. Unexplained pt3

I stared at Isaac's offered hand for longer than I should probably admit to before coming to my senses and reaching my own hand out and shaking his. "You sure are..." I laugh a little then shake my head, "Sorry, I mean... Hey, I'm Mailey. It's nice to meet you..." I tell him, and he smiles back at me, "I'm glad you could come backstage..." he tells me as he flushes a little, "I haven't actually ever asked anyone to come back before..." he tells me a little sheepishly and I bite my bottom lip and a flush breaks out over my cheeks. "Well... I can honestly say that this is a first for me too..." I tell him and he smiles and motions with his head, "Want to come into the dressing room? We can grab a drink and you can meet the others if you like?"

I look at him for a moment then nod slightly, "Yeah... I'd like that," I tell him then pause mid step, "Um... but can I ask you something first?" Isaac turns and looks at me before nodding, "Of course, ask away..." he smiles and I take a moment to gather my thoughts before blurting out, "Why me?"

I clap my mouth shut as he looks at me and I worry on the inside of my bottom lip while I wait for Isaac to reply and he shakes his head a little, "Um... I don't know really... but there's just something about you and I needed to see what it was..." he says softly and rubs the back of his neck, "I... yeah... wow..." I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. "I'm not sure what to say..." I admit and he shakes his head, "It's okay – you don't have to say anything. I know it's a bit rash of me to presume that you'd be interested..." He says and I shake my head quickly, "I'm not saying that I'm not interested..." I say softly, and Isaac lifts his head a little and looks at me quickly, "You're interested?" He repeats, and I nod, "I... uh... yeah... I am..." I stammer back a little nervously and he lets out a soft laugh and shakes his head, "Oh my god. I can't tell you how relieved that makes me, I thought for sure you'd be all 'yeah nope. Not him...' and decide to fawn all over Taylor or something..." he reaches out and touches my arm lightly, "It's not often that I get to be the one to get the attention of the prettiest girl in the room..."

I laugh a little and scrunch my nose up, "Oh hush. I'm sure you've seen prettier girls than me!" I tell him, and his face turns completely serious and he shakes his head, "The moment I saw you I knew I had to get to know you. Your eyes are captivating, and your smile is just.... Unlike anything I've ever seen... I knew it was a risk bringing you back here, but I had to try, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I had let you walk out of my life so soon after you appeared in it..."

I was so honestly floored by Isaac's words that I feel my eyes mist over a little and I reach out and rest my hand on his arm, "Thank you for saying that. I feel like you really mean it too..." I tell him softly and he looks at my hand on his arm then up into my eyes, "Mailey, in all seriousness I ask you this, but do you believe in fate? Because I believe that it was fate that led me to the sound booth tonight – I wouldn't normally go out there but I just... had to go out there tonight and as soon as I saw you I felt something shift inside me, then when you turned and smiled at me, my god. I feel like.... I don't know how to say this without sounding stupid, but you made my soul come alive."

Isaac had moved closer to me as he had been speaking and I look up into his eyes and see the sincerity in the warm brown orbs and I can't help but nod, "I do. I believe in fate, kismet, soulmates... all the above..." I whisper, almost afraid to speak out loud for fear that the moment would be ruined. But to my complete happiness, the moment only gets better as Isaac leans in and without further warning, his lips find mine in a tender kiss that lingered for a long moment and when he pulls back from my lips, I raise my fingers to touch the spot where he had kissed and I feel as though my lips were tingling with small electrodes and I look into his eyes. "Wow...." Was all I was able to manage to get out through the haze in my brain and he smiles a little crooked smile at me, "I second that wow..."

I lower my eyes a little as Isaac looks at me with a gaze so intense that I feel as though he's looking right into my soul and then when I look up at him through my lashes he has a smile on his face, "If that's how you look every time I kiss you, then I think I'll have to make a habit of kissing you..." he tells me as his eyes shine and I can't help but let out a light giggle, "Well. I'm not going to be one to stand in your way if that's what you think you need to do.... I mean, I don't want to deprive you of something you need..." I tell him, and he laughs softly. "Well, if you're not planning on stopping me then I guess I'll just have to do this..." He whispers as he leans in and presses his lips to mine in a kiss that I could feel all the way to my toes.

We probably would still be kissing there in the hallway if Taylor hadn't chosen that moment to burst out of a nearby door with a loud laugh and Isaac and I jump apart, startled. "OH my god. I'm sorry..." Taylor says as he sees us standing there, wide eyed like deer in the headlights. Isaac lets out a heavy sigh and motions towards Taylor, "Mailey, this is my brother... Taylor. Taylor, this is Mailey..." Taylor arches his eyebrow that had clearly been manscaped and looks me up and down "Okay. You were right, Ike... she's definitely gorgeous..."

Wait. What? Taylor Hanson just said I was gorgeous, yeah... what parallel universe have I stumbled into?! It pretty much was tripping my little mind out just being in the presence of these two men, but to know that they had already talked about me was completely mind blowing. Not to mention that they both seemed to think I was attractive! I mean, like... what even?! 

Through the racing thoughts in my mind, I realise that I needed to say something and I mentally shake myself and reach out to shake Taylor's hand. "Hey Taylor! Great show tonight." I tell him and I hate that I sounded so perky even to my own ears, "Hey Mailey. Thanks it was a great crowd." Taylor replies and I let out a slight breath as he looks at Isaac and then back at me, his manscaped eyebrow arching again. "So..." he starts with a slight smirk on his lips, "You come here often?" He asks and Isaac is quick and punches his brother in the shoulder. "Taylor. Quit it... it's not like that." He says with a warning tone in his voice and I look at Taylor through slightly narrowed eyes, "Taylor. I know we've just met but I would appreciate you not judging me. I'm not judging you for your poor fashion choices, so don't even begin to think you know me after only the handful of words we've exchanged."

Isaac smirks at Taylor as he opens and closes his mouth in surprise. "Oh wow, we need to mark this day down in the history books. Taylor Hanson. Speechless. First time ever. Thanks Mailey, If I hadn't been here I wouldn't have believed it myself." He laughs and Taylor goes a shade of red. "Shut up, Ike." He shoves his brother a little before turning to me. "Well Mailey, you can't help but see it from my point of view. You come backstage and my first impression of you is with your tongue down my brothers throat... pardon me for thinking this wasn't something uncommon for you." He gives me a complete snarky look which prompts me to place my hands on my hips and tilt my head to the side, "Hmm.. it sounds like you're jealous Taylor. Someone isn't falling over themselves to be next to you. Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not my type. Never have been." I tell him before turning my back on him and slip my arm around Isaac's waist. "Sorry. I'm not normally like that..." I tell him apologetically and he shakes his head, completely amused by what had unfolded before him. "Oh no, don't you dare apologise Mailey, this falls solely on Taylor and the fact he can be a complete jerk when he doesn't get what he thinks he deserves..." he pauses as Taylor rolls his eyes and turns, heading back into the room he'd previously burst through. 

Isaac shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to my cheek, "Sorry about him, but you got it pretty much spot on. He's used to everyone wanting him. So when someone comes along that doesn't fawn all over him, well... it's a golden moment." He chuckles a little and I smile at the sound. "I wouldn't normally have said anything like that, but I don't want anyone important to you to think the wrong thing about me. I'm not a skank or anything like that... I've kissed, like... a total of three guys... and that's all I've done..." I flush deeply as Isaac tilts his head to the side slightly, "Oh! Well.. I promise that I won't do anything that you aren't comfortable with and I promise that I won't let anyone think bad about you..." He pauses and bites his bottom lip for a moment, "In the spirit of disclosure, I should tell you that I'm in much the same boat..." he admits and I feel a smirk tug at my lips, "You mean you've only kissed three guys too?" I ask and he nods then realising what I have said he laughs and shakes his head, "OH! No no... I'm definitely girls only. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that but hey – it's not for me..." he explains and I smile and give him a small wink, "Well. I think that it's definitely a good thing for me that you like girls..."

"I definitely do like girls and there's only one that's captured my attention now..." he murmurs as he lifts his hand and brushes the backs of his finger over my cheek. "I honestly don't know what I did to deserve finding you, but wowsers, I'm glad I did." He tells me and I step closer still and rest my hands on Isaac's chest, "You and me both..." I look up through my lashes at Isaac and he flushes a little, "I know this is pretty forward to ask you, but.... Are you free tomorrow night? I mean, I have a show but I was hoping that I could take you out for dinner or something first..." He bites his bottom lip and I frown a moment before smiling, "I can probably make it... I only have one thing planned for tomorrow, I'm just going to see some dinky little band perform again..." I say and he raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Dinky you say?" and laughs a throaty laugh, "I don't know how to take that name..." he grins and I laugh softy, "Well. Yeah, they're just from backwater Oklahoma..." I continue to tease and he pokes me in the side before laughing, "Oh okay. I see how it is..." he pretends to be offended but as I rub his chest his pout fades into a slow smile, "You know though, even though it I just a dinky band... they play a kick ass show...." I tell him and he smiles a little wider before laughing softly, "Well as long as they play a good show..." he grins and I nod, "Most definitely." I agree.

Isaac reaches for my hand and lifts my fingers to his mouth, kissing my knuckles softly. "So, do you think you'll be able to pencil me in for dinner tomorrow?" He asks and I think for a moment then bite my lip, "Um... yeah, I should be able to... the only thing is – I have my friend, my best friend with me..." Isaac frowns a little and tilts his head, "Will she be a problem?" he asks me and I think for a long moment before shrugging, "Uh. Possibly... she's going to every one of the shows on tour... she was pissed that she couldn't line up today but she had to work, but she'll be camping out most nights for front row..." Isaac's brows knit together and he frowns, "So... she's pretty hard core then?" He asks and then looks at me slightly warily, "You're not like that though?" He asks and I shake my head quickly, "OH my god no!" I assure him, "I've camped out for a show ONCE and then after the fiftieth time being asked if we were homeless I vowed then and there that I would never came out again. I like my creature comforts too much. Hot running water, soft beds, clean sheets... not to mention the ability to go pee whenever you need to.." I laugh a little and Isaac nods, "Oh don't worry, I feel the exact same way. Thank goodness I've never had to camp out for a show...." I laugh and poke him in the arm, "That's because you ARE the show...." I joke and he lets out a breathy laugh, "Yeah okay. You have a good point there..." he jokes with a wink before his face turns serious, "But do you think that she'll be a problem? I mean, will she expect you to line up all day with her? How will you get away?" he asks and I bite my bottom lip as I think.

"Well, I think her plan was to shower and then head back down here to line up about 2am, but she knows that I'll be happily ensconced in my bed until at least ten... have a leisurely shower, come down and bring them food and coffee about noon then hang for a while then come back to the hotel and get ready in peace.... So yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get away..." Isaac's face breaks into a wide smile and his eyes shine, "Yes! That's awesome news... I think we have some interviews and stuff tomorrow but I should be able to meet you for an early dinner... I'll have to come here for soundcheck, but that's nothing major..." He tells me and I feel an excited bubble in my belly at the thought of spending more time with Isaac. 

"Then we should figure out what we're going to do and where we need to meet...." I suggest and Isaac nods, "I'll give you my number, I have international roaming on so you'll be able to contact me when I'm home in Tulsa on the same number..." I feel a slight thrill at the thought of having Isaac's direct phone number and I can only imagine the lengths some fans would go to to get it, so I knew I had to guard it with my life, and I would do just that.

 

"I can always come meet you at your hotel..." Isaac suggests, "I like being a gentleman and picking up my dates at their door..." He smiles a little bashfully and I flush, "You know... I think that sounds really good... I've never been on an actual date before.." I admit shyly and Isaac looks surprised. "I really do find that hard to believe but I promise that anything you've missed out on, I'll do my best to show you what it's meant to be like." 

I lean in and press a slow kiss to Isaac's lips and he doesn't hesitate in deepening it, one of his hands coming up to rest on the side of my face and the other at my waist. We kiss like that for a long moment and when our lips part, I'm breathing heavily and my lips are tingling. "Oh my...." I whisper and Isaac nods, "My sentiments exactly.." He whispers and I can't stop myself from reaching to the front of his shirt and pulling him close once again, kissing him with as much as I can manage and he slowly walks me backwards until I'm pinned between him and the wall, his body pressed flush against my own.

I slide my hands over his chest and down his arms then back up to bury my fingers in his hair as he slowly presses his hips into mine as a moan escapes him and my head spins as I feel his body reacting against mine and the knowledge that I was the one experiencing this with him causes me to let out a noise of my own and I'm surprised to hear the soft noise I thought I was letting out turn into a deep moan as Isaac's hips grind against me. Oh my god... I could feel him.... Like... FEEL HIM... this was way to surreal to comprehend right now.

I don't know how long we stand there making out like a pair of horny teenagers but when I hear someone clearing their throat loudly nearby, I pull reluctantly away from Isaac's lips, "Isaac... Ike... someone's here..." I whisper as I look over Isaac's shoulder as he kisses down my neck and throat, "Wha?" He murmurs, "it's okay.. it's no one.." he whispers and I can't stop the moan from escaping as Isaac kisses a particularly sensitive spot on my throat and my head falls back a little before the older gentleman from earlier clears his throat again, "Isaac. When you come up for air, we need to talk." He says and Isaac groans a little and rests his head against my collarbone for a moment before pulling back and turning and looking at the older man, "What is it Steve?" he asks, his annoyance at being interrupted clearly obvious and the older man, Steve, I now know is his name, looks down his nose at Isaac. "You missed the after show debrief... your brothers are waiting to leave. So any time you're finished.... Here..." he says gesturing to me, "We need to get going."

Isaac turns to face Steve fully and shake his head, "We'll go when I'm good and ready..." he growls a little as Zac comes out of the dressing room, "Hey Ike. Come on man, we want to go home... I'm beat..." he says then smirks as he looks closer at his brother "But uh... maybe we should give you some time to uh... make yourself decent..." he motions to Isaac's lower half and I feel my face flush as I realise what Zac was meaning as I noticed the obvious bulge in Isaac's pants and even though I had felt it earlier, seeing was something else entirely.

"Get stuffed, Zac..." Isaac laughs a little before turning back to me, "I guess I have to get going..." he tells me apologetically and I shake my head a little, "It's okay... really... I should probably go get my beauty sleep anyway..." Isaac raises an eyebrow and shakes his head "Mailey, if you get any more beautiful, there'll be no hope for anyone else.." he tells me and I know its not just a line and that he was genuine and that thought gave me a special feeling inside my heart.

"Thank you for thinking that, Ike...." I smile at him and his eyes shine softly, "It's okay. I just call it like I see it..." he tells me and I press a soft kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, Ike." I whisper and he wraps his arms around me in a warm hug, "I already can't wait to see you tomorrow... I know I'm going to dream about you tonight." He whispers and I feel my entire body warm as his breath tickles my ear. He nuzzles his nose against my cheek before pulling back, "Let me get your number and I'll give you mine and we can arrange where we're going to meet and when..." he says as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and we quickly swap numbers and as I'm putting my phone back into my bag, Zac appears again. "Okay so now you have your loins under control Ike, you need to get your lady friend out of here somehow – there are still fans waiting by the van and unless you want to blow up the rumour mill, then she's gotta go out a different way...."

Isaac turns to me with concern on his face, "Zac makes a valid point.... I don't want to just send you off by yourself, but my dreams of dropping you at your hotel are a bit far fetched right now... can I call you a cab at least?" he asks and I smile softly and nod, "It's okay. I can walk... it's not far..." Isaac looks slightly horrified and he shakes his head, "No way! You're not walking home! It's after midnight!" he tells me and I feel a rush of warmth as Isaac appears to want to take care of me and I lean up and kiss him softly, "Then, okay. If you insist, you can call me a cab..." I can see Isaac visibly relax and he smiles softly, "Thank you." He says and together we walk through the venue hallways to the front of house where the cleaners were already hard at work and don't even bat their eyes as we walk through to the foyer. 

"Well.. your cab will be here in a minute so I guess I have to say goodnight now..." he says softly and I sigh a little, "I don't want to say goodnight, but it helps to know that it's not goodbye..." Isaac lifts his hands and cups my face, "Good night my sweet angel... sleep well and know that you'll be in my thoughts all night.." he whispers as he kisses me softly and I feel my heart ache a little as the pang of already missing him kicks in. "I'll see you tomorrow... I'm already counting down till I can see you again.." I whisper and as I let out a slow breath Isaac strokes my cheeks with his fingertips, "I think you'd better go before I keep you here all night..." He murmurs with a slight chuckle and I slowly and reluctantly pull back from him and rest my hands on his chest for a moment, "Night, gorgeous..." I wink and slip out the front door into the cold night air and into the waiting cab.


	4. Unexplained pt4

I don't know how I even managed to sleep a wink as all my thoughts we occupied with Isaac and I was glad that I didn't have to talk to Samira yet as we must have missed each other by mere minutes because I had the room to myself when I opened the door, I could tell that she'd been and gone though because her sleeping bag wasn't on the bed and the bathroom was still steamy from her shower. I was glad though that I didn't have to see her, that sounds horrible I know... I do love her, but I honestly didn't know how to tell her that I'd not only MET Isaac, but that I had been pretty up close and personal with him. I wasn't ready to share this with her just yet, I wanted this to be mine.

As I stood in the bathroom taking off my makeup, I replayed everything over and over in my head and I couldn't help but smile at my reflection, I had pretty much had the best night of my life to date and I was still smiling as I crawled into bed. That smile grows when my phone buzzes and I see Isaac's name on the screen and opening the message I feel butterflies in my stomach, "Meeting you has been the greatest thing to happen to me in a very long time. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well my sweet Mailey, xox." I feel giddy as I reply: "Meeting YOU has been something that I never thought I needed in my life, but now that I have, I don't want to wake up from this dream. See you tomorrow Ike, xox."

I hold my phone against my chest and smile as I fall asleep. Isaac running through my mind the whole night and when my alarm goes off, I reach up to my face and rest my fingers against my lips, still able to feel Isaac against my own. I stretch languidly before kicking the blankets off and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day, the thought that I was going to be seeing Isaac again in such a short amount of time makes me feel tingly all over and I take an extra long shower and take my time with my hair and makeup and when I'm finally ready for the day, I look at my watch and see that it was time to go meet Samira in line.

Stepping out of the hotel I see it was a nice day so I forgo a cab and instead walk the couple of blocks to the venue, stopping off at a café to grab coffee and pastries for some of the girls in line and as I get closer to the venue I see line was already snaking halfway along the front of the venue and needless to say Samira was there, toting a black sharpie and writing line numbers on peoples hands with the big number 1 on her own. That's my girl, first in line.

She seems me coming and untangles herself from her sleeping bag, "MAIIIILEEEEY!!" she squeals and races towards me, "I hope you have a coffee for me you crazy mole!" she yells and I can't help but cringe at the sheer volume of her voice and the use of the term 'mole' "Hey Sam..." I hand her one of the cups of coffee, "Of course I have coffee for you.." I tell her and she thanks me as I move to hand the other cups of coffee to the girls I knew in the line and they thank me a lot quieter than Samira had. Samira flounces her way over to my side and she reaches into the bag of pastries I had set down "Mailey... I swear you missed out on such a great night last night... the tech guy, Joe is such a blast. He had all these stories... where did you end up after the show? You weren't in the room when I got there to shower and change..." she looked at me as she bites into a Danish, I shrug a little. "I just went to grab food and stuff..." I tell her a little dismissively and hope that she doesn't press for any more details and thankfully someone comes up to her asking for their line number and she's quick to get back to business and forgets about grilling me. For now at least.

I lean against the wall for a moment as I sip my coffee and watch the line of fans catching snippets of conversations around me and I hear a few interesting things. It seems that some of the girls from last night were spreading the story that some random girl was flashing a backstage pass, that she was gloating about the fact she had a pass and didn't care who saw it and that she was dressed like a total hooker. 

I arch my eyebrow behind my oversized sunglasses and train my hearing to pick up more of this line of conversation, not that I thought I really needed to hear about what some jealous girls had to say about me, but still curious all the same. They had a few things right in their description of me, they got my long hair and colour correct as well as the fact my hair had been braided but really, that's pretty much where the accurate description ended. They argued over what I'd been wearing and my height and body shape and I can't help but shake my head a little, a small smile on my lips as I sip my coffee and I'm glad to see that my identity was safe for the time being, because I can only imagine what would happen when and if they ever found out it was me.

I spent a couple of hours with the girls before I head back to get ready for my date with Isaac and as I get dressed, I let my mind wander and I can't help but think that in the light of day – Isaac was going to be disappointed with what he sees in me but I mentally shake myself, I can't think that way. I have to be positive and NOT positive that he'll be disappointed, but positive that he and I will have a great time. 

Just as I was finishing with my makeup I hear a soft knock on the door and the butterflies start dancing in my abdomen and with a last fluff of my hair and a check of my makeup I head towards the door, making sure there was nothing embarrassing on the floor, like bra's or underpants! Deeming the place tidy enough, I open the door and my heart leaps when I see the bright yellow sunflower being held by sheepish Isaac. "Hey...." He greets, "You look amazing..." he tells me as he runs his eyes over me and I duck my head a little, "Oh thank you... I didn't have much here to choose from... so I hope this is alright for wherever we end up.." I explain as I smooth my hands over my hips. Isaac shakes his head, "Oh wow... no no, you look perfect..." he tells me and hands me the sunflower, "This is for you..." he tells me softly, "I didn't know what to get and this reminded me of you..." he smiles and I lightly touch the bright yellow petals and smile back at him, "It's beautiful. They are one of my favourite flowers, so you did good..." I look at him and there is a heavy air between us and before I know it, our lips are crushed together and we are kissing deeply and passionately. 

Isaac walks me backwards into the room and kicks the door shut behind us as we kiss almost frantically, our hands moving on their own accord, traversing each others bodies in a hurried pace. pull back a little as my legs hit the edge of the bed and I gasp a little as we lose balance and topple onto the bed, Isaac's warm body covering mine. "Well... this is a new development..." I whisper and Isaac presses slow languid kisses to my throat, "It is... are you okay with this?" He asks as he pulls back to look into my eyes and I think for a moment before nodding, "Yes. It's more than okay..." I whisper back and he strokes his fingertips over my throat and down to the soft swell of my breast and my breath hitches a little, "I won't do anything more than what you're okay with..." he whispers, "But just know that I want you.... More than I've wanted anything..." he breathes out and I slowly raise my hands and brush my fingertips over his throat and down to the top button on his shirt and carefully pop it from it's hold. "I want you too..." I whisper to him and as our eyes meet, I feel more confident about the situation than I ever could have been about anything.

"I just want you to know... I've never... done this before..." I tell him softly and feel a blush paint my cheeks, "It's okay Mailey.... I'm not very experienced either...." He speaks softly, almost as if he was ashamed and I bite my bottom lip as I pop another one of his buttons, "It's okay Isaac... we can explore and experiment together..." I tell him sweetly and he smiles a beautiful smile at me and he nods, "I think experimenting and exploring with you would be the most perfect way to learn..." he murmurs and with the green light from both of us, we slowly undress each other, gone is the earlier franticness, replaced by a slow and sensual dance that was choreographed just for the two of us.

When I was down to my bra and underpants – I have a fleeting moment of nervousness and move my arms to cover my slightly too pudgy belly but Isaac shakes his head when he sees what I was doing and he reaches for my hands and moves them aside, "Baby... no... don't be nervous or anything... I think you're stunning no matter what...." He whispers and he bends down and presses a soft kiss to my belly, then looking into my eyes he bites his bottom lip, "I really care about you Mailey. I know it's been less than twenty four hours since we met, but there's something about you that I know we've met in a past life or something.... I feel so drawn to you." He slowly lays me back against the pillows and gently starts to slide my underpants off my hips and down my legs, leaving me in just my lacy bra which I easily remove and then before I can stop to let my brain catch up that I was naked in front of my musical idol, Isaac is nestling himself between my legs and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. "I'll go slow..." he whispers, "Stop me at any time..." I nod and rest my hands on his chest, "I trust you..." I whisper and as our eyes meet, I feel him begin to enter my body. Even though it hurt a little, it wasn't unbearable and the pain soon gave way to a delicious sensation that I wasn't going to forget in a hurry. 

I'll spare you the details but just know that despite the fact I have nothing to measure it against, it was by far the best I could have imagined. I mean, it was a little bit awkward at times but after a slight repositioning of our bodies, the awkwardness fades and we move together like we'd always been making love. 

We were laying there afterwards, all curled up together and talking softly when a niggling whisper in the back of my head becomes a loud and glaring siren. We weren't careful... 

Isaac must have felt me tense because his fingers stop their stroking of my back, "Mailey? What is it? I hope you're not regretting this..." he says softly and I shake my head, "I don't regret it... not at all... but... Ike, we didn't use protection...."

Isaac gasps and sits up and looks at me, "Oh my god. I didn't even think about that... Oh my god...." He shakes his head, "Oh god, Mailey – I'm sorry... I should have been prepared..." he runs his fingers through his hair and I feel my heart sink, I didn't want he date to end this way.

I reach up and lightly tug Isaac down and press a kiss to his lips, "Babe? Don't regret it... it is what it is..." I whisper, "It's going to be alright... lets just, embrace the fact we've just experienced something amazing.." I murmur and he smiles, his face softening. "You're right. I wouldn't trade my first time for anything else.... You were amazing." He murmurs and I smile slowly, "Thank you Ike. You were pretty amazing yourself." I tell him as we lay facing each other, "I think though... we should probably get dressed, you have a show to play tonight and I don't want to be the reason you're late..." I laugh softly and Isaac groans. "You mean we can't just lay here all night?" he asks and I laugh a little, "Nope. Sorry... I'll be lynched if you don't turn up..." 

"Then I suppose we'd better get moving... sound check awaits... will you come with me?" He asks and I nod, "I'd love to... but I'll have to show up to Samira at some point... she'll be a bitch if I don't check in..."

Isaac and I dress and I try not to stare at his body as we do, but I kept sneaking peeks at him and every time I looked at him, he was looking at me and I laugh softly. "Stop looking at me!" I giggle and Isaac laughs, "Well you stop looking at me then!" he jokes and leans over and kisses me sweetly.

When we're dressed and I've touched up my makeup and fixed my hair, Isaac and I head down to the venue – being careful to avoid the clusters of fans but as hard as we tried, we weren't able to avoid them completely and I was glad I had a floppy hat on and I pull it down a little further and reach into my bag for a pair of sunglasses and Isaac too pulls a hat and sunglasses on and we step from the cab and hurry into the venue. I was aware of camera flashes going off as we slip past the security at the door but I was hopeful that my had and glasses would disguise me enough.

Soundcheck was interesting, not at all as glamorous as it sounds but fun to be there for. The guys didn't have to do too much as the stage was still set from last night but they just had to make sure the sound levels were all the same or something... I don't really know to be honest, there was a lot of technical terms being thrown about and for this beauty therapist, they were way out of my brain power!

After they were done with soundcheck, Isaac comes over to me and he rests his hand on my waist, "You really are beautiful..." he tells me softly as he leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. "You are too..." I whisper up at him and he flushes a little, "Oh hush... I'm nothing special..." he protests and I shake my head, "Nope. If you get to say I am, then you have to believe that I think YOU are..." I grin and lean up on my tip toes to kiss him sweetly. "As much as I want to stay here and kiss you some more, I better go out and join the masses... Samira will be pissed I'm late as it is..." I roll my eyes a little and Isaac pouts, "I'd much rather you stay here too, but we have the meet and greets coming in soon... I will see you after though, right?" He asks and I nod, "Of course. Will my pass from last night get me in again tonight?" I ask and Isaac nods, "Yup. That's good for the whole tour..." Oh.. I hadn't told him yet this was my last show... 

Isaac must have noticed my face fall because he frowns a little, "You don't want to use it in other towns?" he asks and I shake my head, "It's not that babe.... It's just that... this is my last show, I just couldn't afford the time off work or the cost of traveling..." I admit and my eyes fill with tears and I hang my head.

Isaac is quiet for a long moment before he lifts my chin with his fingers, "Mailey? It's going to be okay, please don't cry... we'll work something out..." he whispers and hugs me tightly against his chest, "I'm not letting you go that easy..." he tells me, his voice husky with emotion that I can hear clearly. "This isn't the end of us..." He murmurs and hugs me a little tighter, "Okay..." I whisper and Isaac smiles, "We're going to make it work, Mai..." he tells me and I smile against the tears I feel in my eyes and I lift my head from his chest and look into his eyes before our lips find each others again. We kiss for a long moment before we're interrupted once again by Steve. This guy needs a bell around his neck or something! He lets us know that the meet and greet was coming in and I needed to be elsewhere so with one last kiss, I slip out a side door and take a moment to compose myself before I head towards the front of the line to check in with Samira.

I stayed with Samira until the line started to move and I told her I would see her back at the hotel after the show so we didn't have to worry about finding each other after and I was relieved by that as it meant that Isaac and I would be able to see each other one last time. I know I should be more concerned about spending time with Samira, you know the whole 'hos before bros' and all that sort of thing, but Isaac and I had such a limited amount of time together and Samira, well... I've known her most of my life and I could see and talk to her any time.

So even though I should feel bad, I don't and that might make me a horrible person – but well, I can't help it. I don't want to pass this opportunity up because it's most likely never going to happen ever again. 

I join the line as it heads inside and I once again make my way to the soundbooth and smile to the tech running it, the same man as last night. He nods at me then motions to the seat beside him, "You can sit if you like..." he tells me and I look around to see if he was talking to me or someone else but no one else was there, "Thanks heaps..." I tell him as I slip behind the large table and sit on the offered seat. "Hey it's all good. I see your pass, you're allowed anywhere..." he winks and hands me a bottle of water, "I take it your moment last night with Isaac made an impact..." he grins cheekily and I laugh and know that I was blushing, "Yeah, well... something like that..." I mumble and fidget a little before Steve appears out of the shadows, once more affirming the thought that he needed a neck bell. He speaks to the tech, whose name I find out is Levi, and then Steve grins at me. "Hey Mailey. Comfortable?" he asks and I nod and he winks at me and nods, "If you need anything just let me or someone know and we'll help you out." I thank him and he waves and heads back to do whatever a tour manager does and not long after he has left, the opening act comes out onto the stage to start their set and I bob my head as I listen along, enjoying the music.

Their set went by quickly and soon the house music is back on and the roadies are changing things ready for Hanson again. As I sit back in my chair and sip from my bottle of water that Levi had given me, I can't help but notice a few people in the crowd looking over at me and whispering to each other and pointing. I try not to catch their eyes but still manage to do just that and I wish I hadn't as the girls give me the foulest looks and I sigh and break the eye contact, looking down at my nails for a long moment before Levi nudges me, "You ready? It's about to get loud in here..." he grins and I watch him as he turns the house music and lights down and true to form, the screaming starts and the band appear on stage from the wings.

I feel a bubble in my belly as I see Isaac emerge and my heart races as his smile lights up his face as he looks out over the crowd. He scans the crowd and it gives me shivers to know he was looking for me and when he sees me, his smile grows even wider and he gives a slight wave which I return, my heart warming even more. The show was amazing as to be expected and I had such a great time, then during one of the songs midway through the show, I look at Isaac and it hits me.... I've seen that man naked... and I can't stop myself from bursting into a loud laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

Levi looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I wave him off a little, "I'm okay... I'm okay..." I insist as I try to control the laughter, turning completely slap happy and I stand from my position behind the desk, "I just need some air..." I explain and stumble a little as I grab my bag and head towards the foyer, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and blinking a little as my eyes adjust to the brighter lighting. 

I lean against the wall and take slow, steadying breaths and wipe the tears from my eyes, forcing myself to calm down. I didn't really know why I was laughing or what had been so funny at the time, I think it really was just the whole situation. I'd not only fallen for a Rockstar, but he had seemingly fallen for me to... and not just that, but I'd given him the most precious thing I had to give, my virginity. My head spins and I have to find somewhere to sit to gather my thoughts and I spy a small bench over by the merchandise stand so I head in that direction and claim it for myself, glad that there weren't many people around to witness my complete meltdown. 

I wasn't sure why I was such a complete mess all of a sudden, it wasn't as if anything had triggered this onset of emotions because now I had gone from tears of laughter, to actual tears. Crap. What is wrong with me?!

We're soon all loaded into the van and heading into the city and let me tell you, it's so much smoother to travel by organized transportation rather than having to chance it with a taxi cab because I swear that they take the longest route possible to get where you want and charge the earth for the privilege of being stuck in an enclosed space when nine times out of ten, the driver has forgotten to wear deodorant! Fortunately, for all of us, our minivans driver had worn deodorant and aftershave, actually if we are being honest, possibly a little too much aftershave! But if had to choose between body odour and aftershave, I will definitely choose the sweeter of the two.... being the aftershave of course!

Another bonus to having pre-arranged transport is that we didn't have to worry about who was going to pay! But i will admit that I was feeling a little bad that I wasn't contributing to the costs but when I brought it up to Isaac he almost looked offended that I wanted to pay and as he explained, they would have been going to the hotel and other places even if I wasn't with them so it wasn't a big deal for one more butt on a seat. The explanation made sense but when I told him that it was just hard for me because I was raised to pay my way in life and as we pulled into the hotel driveway, Isaac nods at me and tells me that he understood but while he didn't want me to be uncomfortable, he wanted to do this for me. So I guess that was that, I couldn't really argue with him... but i would find a way to make it up to him. 

The hotel we were staying at was amazing, with views to die for. We could see the harbour out the window and there was a massive cruise ship docked and just beyond that was the harbour bridge! I can honestly say that it was by far the fanciest hotel I had ever stayed in.

As soon as we checked in and got our room keys, Isaac and I let ourselves into the room we were assigned and like the gentleman he was, Isaac holds the door for me and allows me to enter first and my eyes widen as I see the room. "Oh my..." I whisper and Isaac follows me into the room and even his eyes widen, "Okay wow... this room is amazing.." he announces as he sets our bags down and wanders over to the window and pulls the curtain aside, "LOOK! We can see the opera house from here!" he announces and I walk over to his side and grin, "This view doesn't suck at all..." I agree and rest my arm around Isaacs waist. "Just imagine what it would be like for you guys to play there one day..." say softly as Isaac wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close, "Promise me that you'll be there if we ever do play there?" he asks and I look up at him and nod, "Of course, I can't imagine missing it..." 

Isaac and I watch the view for a few long moments before his phone chimes, "Oh, we have press today... did you want to come with us or did you want to stay here?" He asks and I think for a moment and shake my head, "I think I"ll stay here, I might go and explore a little bit too.." I smile and Isaac leans down and kisses me softly, "Just don't get lost!" he tells me and nudges his nose against my own.

"I promise I wont get lost..." I laugh, "I really just want some good coffee, unlike the swill they served us on the plane..." I laugh and he nods, "Well I definitely can't begrudge you that, the coffee didn't even deserve to be called coffee.." he agrees with a laugh. A knock comes on the door just then and Isaac and I move away from the window and he opens the door to see Taylor standing in the doorway, "C'mon Ike. We have to go... we're gonna be late..." he says and Isaac looks at his watch and makes a face "Well crap. Okay, yeah... won't be a sec..." Isaac tells him and he tuns to me, "Have fun Mailey... I'll miss you..." he says as he kisses me softly and Taylor snorts a little with a laugh "I'll miss you too Mailey..." he smirks and I roll my eyes a little and wave them off, "Go you two, get out of here..." I laugh and the two brothers wave goodbye and I'm then left on my own.

I stand in the middle of the room for a long moment before letting out a slightly giddy laugh, I honestly didn't know how I managed to be here. Not just in Sydney – but with Isaac. The man I had had a crush on for years... I shake myself a little then decide to check out the room in detail and as I step into the bathroom, I'm astounded by the enormity of the room. It had a massive double shower along one wall and a tub on the other side and on closer inspection, the tub wasn't a regular bath – but it was a jacuzzi tub! I make a mental note to have a soak later and make the most of having the luxurious bathroom.

After I had explored the room, sniffed theshampoo and soap and flipped through the guest information folder, I gather mythings and after checking three times that I had the room key in my purse, Ihead for the elevators and set about exploring the nearby area of Sydney.


	5. Unexplained pt5

After exploring the area, I head back to the hotel with a large coffee in hand. When I reach the hotel I see a number of girls standing by the large potted greenery and I know without a second guess that they were Hanson fans, this was backed up when I recognised a few of their faces and I lower my head and start towards the entrance, noticing that the guys van was in the parking lot so I figured that the girls had followed them back here and I can't help but mentally roll my eyes at the lengths some would go to. I dart around the side of the fans and enter the lobby where I'm stopped by a large doorman, "Sorry Miss. You can't come in here..." He says holding his hand up in front of me and I frown and look up at him, "Uh, why not? I'm a guest here..." my words cause him to laugh, "Yeah okay, like I haven't heard that already in the last five minutes..." He rolls his eyes and motions over his shoulder and I feel my heart sink as I see Samira engaged in what appears to be a heated debate with a security guard and I cringe when I hear my name mentioned.

I sigh and reach into my purse, "Unlike the others that are trying to get in, I actually AM staying here..." I tell him and show him my room key. He takes it from me and examines it closely before handing it back and waving me on, "Sorry Miss. Have a good evening." He tells me and I thank him and take the key back from him and make my way to the elevator hoping that Samira doesn't see me but I wasn't as lucky and she spots me and calls out to me, "MAILEY... tell these monsters that you know me and I'm not a crazy fan..." she insists and I arch my eyebrow, "Yeah I know her.... She's not a guest here and she's not completely crazy..." I tell them and the man takes a hold of Samira's arm and tugs a little "You have to go miss. You're not a guest and you can't go up the elevator unless you're staying here..." I feel a little bit bad for Samira, but at the same time, she really was crazy – trying to get up to the hotel rooms. 

Samira's eyes are like daggers at me and I shrug my shoulders a little and mouth 'sorry' at her as I press the call button on the elevator and thankfully it arrives instantly and I step into the mirrored box and press the floor number and keep my eyes lowered so as to avoid Samira's death glare. Crap. I'm going to have to deal with her later, but that thought slips from my mind as the elevator arrives at our floor and I let out a gasp of surprise as I see Isaac standing on the landing "OH! Hi!" I grin and he beams, "I'm so glad it was you in this elevator... I saw you from the window and have been waiting for you..." He grins as he gathers me into his arms for a warm hug which I relish.

"I got a little bit waylaid by security, Samira and her girl gang are all down there..." I explain and Isaac sighs and nods, "Yeah.... We saw them following us from the last radio station. The others were placing bets on which one of them would be first to be arrested..." he chuckles a little with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's Samira, she was down there fighting with the doorman... and I have a feeling I've pissed her off royally because I didn't invite her up..." I sigh a little as Isaac leads me down the hallway to our room and opens it for us, once again letting me enter first. A gesture that I find to be completely endearing and old fashioned as well as romantic.

"How were your interviews?" I ask as I set my bag down on the couch and turn to Isaac. He shrugs a little bit, "The same old sort of questions, I'm not being prissy or anything, but it would be nice if they did some research before compiling their questions, its like we could send in a recording of ourselves and still be able to predict the questions and answer accordingly."

I nod a little and rest my hand on his arm, "I can sort of agree with you, as a fan, we get tired of the same interviews as well.... The ones where you guys seem to answer the reporter by rote.." He nods in agreement "Yeah, I kinda miss the days when Zac was so amped up on sugar that we never knew what he was going to come up with... it made life more interesting on press days." He laughs and I join in, "Yeah, I don't know if I'm happy or sad that I didn't get to meet him in that phase..." Isaac shakes his head, "Oh no no.... don't say that out loud, all it will take is some poorly timed sugar fix and we'll be right back there. And we really don't need that, for all of our sanity."

I can't help but laugh, "Okay I won't say it out loud, but just know that I'm secretly thinking it..." I tell him with a wink for added measure and he chuckles, "Okay then we'll just leave it at that." He grins and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug which I return happily and we stand together for a long moment in silence before I let out a slight sigh, "I'm really not looking forward to having to deal with Samira later, she's going to be insufferable..." I shake my head a little and Isaac looks down into my eyes and cups my face with his large hands, "I won't let you deal with her alone. She's not worth worrying yourself sick over. If she was a true friend she will be happy for you and YOUR happiness, not what she can get from you." 

I think over Isaac's words for a moment then nod a little, "The only thing is... you're not just ANY guy... you're like, I don't know how to put it, you're like a mirage... one of the true gentlemen of the world and there aren't many OF you around, not to mention the fact that you're Isaac FREAKING Hanson!!" I finish with a laugh and Isaac blushes good natured, "Oh I don't know about that.... Well, I mean I AM Isaac Hanson, but I'm just me. There isn't anything overly fascinating about me." He laughs and I shake my head, "Don't argue with me Mister. You ARE special and Samira and not to mention the rest of the fandom, are going to hate me forever for being the one you chose."

Isaac seems to mull this over for a long moment and he looks at me carefully, "Do you really think they will hate you?" He asks and I can't help but let out a slight laugh, "Oh yeah. I don't doubt it at all. But at least it won't be as bad as if it was Taylor I was dating... then they would most likely be out for my head on a platter..." Isaac's frown deepens a little and he tilts his head to the side, "I honestly don't understand why everyone fawns over Tay, I mean, the guy doesn't even bathe every day..." he says and I can't help but laugh while also hoping that it was a joke.

Isaac shrugs a little and plays with the ends ofmy hair, "Well, just know that I'm going to be by your side for whatever thejealous girls have in store." I smile and lean up on my toes to kiss himsoftly. "Thank you" I whisper against his lips. "Come on..." He tells me as he reaches for myhand, "Lets go grab some dinner and have an early night..." He says with a slightwiggle of his eyebrows and I can't help but blush, "How come when you say earlynight, I know you only mean early to bed, not to sleep..." Isaac chuckles andshrugs his shoulders, "Well... you've seen yourself, right? So of course I'mplanning on having my wicked way with you..." He winks and I shake my head with aslight laugh, "Well then, we'd better hurry up and go eat, I can see you'refeeling especially wicked today.." I tease him and he grins and tugs me towardsthe door and we head out into the warm evening air for dinner.


	6. Unexplained pt6

The following couple of days pass by in a blur of time spent with Isaac, along with some quality time with Taylor and Zac. Not to mention avoiding Samira and her followers while experiencing the joys of seeing Hanson performing from the sides of the stage in comfort instead of squished up against sweaty people in the 'mosh'. 

I felt bad for ignoring Samira's calls and text messages but I honestly didn't know how to talk to her because I knew that she only wanted to talk to me NOW because I was 'in' with the band. As all her voicemails detailed. She wanted information on the guys and wanted me to share details that honestly made ME blush when I listened to her messages. She really had some nerve thinking that I was going to divulge all the 'juicy size details' as she put it in one of the messages. 

Surprisingly though, I managed to avoid her until we landed in the next city where she made no qualms in bailing me up in the ladies bathroom in the arrivals area. I had just finished washing my hands and was turning to the and dryers when she appeared in front of me a glare across her features. Oh shit, I thought, she's going to go off on me and I glanced around to look for an escape route but found I was cornered with her, the wall and a large rubbish bin. I take a deep breath and smile at her, "Hey Sam..." I start and she holds her hand up in my face and shakes her head, "OH NO... You do NOT get to 'hey Sam' me. You suddenly think you're Miss high and mighty who doesn't have time for her friends now that you're whoring yourself out to the band. You're not even that big of a fan... you don't deserve it. You KNOW it should have been me with them.."

I stare at her in disbelief and my cheeks begin to burn red hot with anger. "Are you kidding me right now?" I blurt out and shake my head, "Thanks for being happy for me Samira. Some friend you are, where do you get off calling me a whore? Not that it's any of your business, but I am NOT sleeping with all of them..." "But you are sleeping with Isaac" She interjects and I narrow my eyes at her, "Who I am or am NOT sleeping with is not your concern. You are making a fool of yourself with these accusations, Samira."

Samira throws her head back and lets out a laugh, "OH that's rich coming from you. The biggest joke in the entire fandom right now, everyone hates you and thinks you're just a slut who isn't even pretty."

I take a deep breath and raise myself up to my full height which was a little bit taller than Samira and look down at her as best I can, "Well. I may not be the prettiest one out there, but hey... who out of the two of us here had three orgasms yesterday from the amazing skills of a Hanson... Face it Samira, I won this one. You can take your fake boobs and shove them in someone else's boyfriends face because MY man is more than happy with what I can give him."

I then push past her and make my way out of the bathroom and to the safety of Isaac's waiting arms. He looks at me as I approach and he has a deep frown on his face, "Babe? What happened? Are you alright?" he asks and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding and I nod, "Yeah, I'm okay... just kinda had it out with Samira. It's safe to say we are no longer friends."

Isaac looks worried and he glances over my shoulder, "Yeah. I see her and if looks could kill we would both be dust... how do you feel about it though?" He asks and I shake myself a little and let out another deep breath, "I actually feel amazing. Much like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, the demise of our friendship has been a long time coming and her jealousy is just the final nail in the coffin. So yeah, I feel good... don't trust her as far as I can spit, but I feel good."

Isaac smiles and draws me into a hug, "Okay. Just know that I'm here if you feel like talking more about it all, but I can already tell that it's going to be onward and upward from here for you, and us."


	7. Unexplained pt7

The rest of the tour was a load of fun and I didn't have time to miss Samira and I definitely didn't miss her constant nagging for information and backstage passes. I ended up helping with a few things behind the scenes, including helping Taylor to remember to wash and brush his hair. After I had lost count of the amount of times I had handed him a hairbrush on this particular day that they had television appearances, I rummaged through my suitcase and found what the solution would be. I had walked up to him and shoved the red knit beanie on his head, "If you're not going to clean it, then darn well cover it!" and so began Taylor obsession with headwear. I don't know if I should be proud or mortified that it was my fault....

Sitting backstage in the green room while the guys were out with their fan club meet and greet winners, I was scrolling through the photos on the camera that we had been fooling around with and when I come across a photo of Isaac and I caught in a sneaky kiss, my heart begins to ache as I realise that the tour was officially over tomorrow night and the day after, Isaac would be leaving and I honestly don't know when I was ever going to see him again. 

My vision starts to blur as my eyes fill with tears and just that moment, the door opens and Zac appears in the doorway. "Those better not be tears I can see...." He says in a complete matter of fact way and I shake my head and hurriedly wipe my eyes, "No no... just, was cutting some onions...." I tell him with a slight laugh and he comes over and engulfs me in a tight bear hug. "It's okay Mailey... it won't be forever..." he whispers into my ear, "And if it's any help, I'm going to miss your stinky face..."

I can't help it but I let out a laugh, "I do not have a stinky face..." I insist and he winks as he pulls back to look me in the eye, "Yeah, I know... but at least I made you laugh..." he grins and hugs me again just as Isaac and Taylor walk into the room, "HEY! You'd better not be moving in on my girl..." Isaac grins and Taylor lopes over to the food table, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Ike. Mai has seen you naked and lived to tell the tale... not that anyone wants to hear that story, but yeah... I'm pretty sure you don't have a worry in the world when it comes to her..."

And he didn't. I was so completely and totally in love with him that I honestly didn't know how I would cope once we were apart. I guess though that time would surely tell.


	8. Three months later

Well today was now officially the longest day ever. I was currently on a layover in Dallas on my way to Tulsa to reunite with Isaac and I honestly couldn't contain my excitement. 

Since the tour had finished, I had gone back to my 'normal' life, working in the beauty salon with my aunt to save money to pay for this trip. But I had begun feeling unwell a little while ago and had a few days where I couldn't get out of bed, my body was aching and I had an overwhelming need to pee constantly. So I trundled myself off to the doctor, thinking I might have an infection or something similar and the doctor ran a bunch of tests and I was still reeling from the results which I had received not long before I had left for the airport and for the past sixteen hours I hadn't slept while in the air as I had the doctors words spinning through my head on a repeated loop.

I was pregnant. Yep. Knocked up. Up the duff. Any way you said it – I was it. 

As soon as the doctor repeated for the third time that I was in fact pregnant, it started to sink in and things started to become clear, like the fact I hadn't had a period since before the tour – I had just brushed that aside not thinking anything of it as I have been irregular in the past. My breasts had gotten a cup bigger and I HAD put on weight, but I just thought that was because I was emotional eating with missing Isaac so much, but looking at my stomach, I can see a definite change in shape.

I had spent a good eight hours of the flight trying to think of ways to tell Isaac what was happening but I didn't know how to put it into words. I just hope his family, who I would be meeting properly for the first time today – would accept me and the baby, and NOT think that it had been planned.

I guess I was going to find out sooner rather than later as my flight was called to board. So I had best get to planning what I was going to say and HOW I would say it.

Unfortunately for me, the flight was a short one and almost before I could drink my coke, the flight attendant was gathering the trash and we were starting the descent into Tulsa.

My stomach was churning and I felt weak at the knees and was glad I was sitting, I lean over and try to make out Tulsa from above as it had been a dream for years to come to the 'homeland' but it was dark and all I could see were spots of light and as I was looking out the window, we touched down and the bouncing of the plane made my stomach lurch but thankfully it didn't last and we were at the terminal within minutes and the butterflies were dancing in my abdomen from a combination of nerves and excitement.

After gathering my carry on case and handbag, I follow the line of passengers disembarking and after stepping out of the tunnel and into the light of the terminal, I look up and the first thing I see is a massive bouquet of colourful flowers. The second thing I notice is the person holding them. Isaac.

I feel my eyes mist over and I rudely push through the crowd and dropping my bags throw myself into his arms. "OH my god, I've missed you...." I whisper as he catches me without any effort and we stand in the middle of the stream of passengers, holding each other and showering each other with kisses. 

It takes a little while for me to register that Isaac wasn't alone, but I soon see Zac beside us. He had picked up my discarded bags and was watching us a little sheepishly as we reunited. I manage to pull away from Isaac long enough to hug Zac hello and kiss his cheek before Isaac tugs me back into his side, "Hi..." He grins and laugh a little, "Hello you." I grin and he hands me the flower, "These are for you..." He grins and I breathe in the sweet aroma of the freshly cut flowers, "They're beautiful Ike, thank you." I tell him and he winks, "Not as beautiful as you are, but yeah, they're okay..." he grins and wraps his arm around my shoulders and motions with his head "Let's go get your suitcase and get home... everyone is dying to meet you."

Oh geeze, everyone... I know this family is huge and I can only imagine how daunting it was going to be and I have no idea how I was going to find the time in amongst all of this to break the news to Isaac that we were having a baby. I guess I would just have to roll with things and hope for a quiet time soon.


	9. Unexplained pt9

As soon as we stepped through the door of the Hanson family home I was engulfed with warmth and friendly faces, Isaac's sisters and younger brother were all clamouring for my attention and asking if I had brought them any Australian candy or presents. Mrs Hanson hushes her children and steps around the counter to face me and her eyes travel the length of my body and swear her gaze lingered on my midsection for longer than normal but I was clearly paranoid as she holds her arms out, "Mailey. It is SO lovely to finally meet you in person, Skype doesn't do you justice..." She tells me and I step forward and hug the woman who was a little shorter than I was. "Thank you so much Mrs Hanson, Its truly lovely to meet you too..." I tell her and honestly meant it. 

She pulls back and shakes her head "No no, Mrs Hanson is my mother in law, please call me Diana." I smile and assure her that I would do as such and she pats my arm as she pulls back, "Come. You must be famished.... We were waiting for you three to get back from the airport before we started eating..." she tells me and leads the way into the dining room where the rest of the family were seated, "My husband sends his apologies though Mailey, he wanted to be here for your arrival but something came up last minute at the house we're building so he's gone to check that out. You'll definitely meet him later though..." she smiles and motions to the seat that had been set for me and I smile brightly as I see a handmade name place that appeared to be made by one of the younger Hansons and sure enough, Zoe, the youngest tugs on my sleeve, "I hope you like your name. I drew flowers like the ones Ikey got for you." She smiles proudly and I feel my heart warm and I nod, "Definitely, It's the prettiest name card I've ever had." She seemed happy with that answer and scurries off to her seat as Isaac sits beside me and leans in to kiss my cheek, "I'm so glad you're finally here.." he whispers and my eyes shine with happiness. "I'm glad too..." I assure him before our attention is turned towards the table and the large spread of food.


	10. Unexplained pt10

Dinner was loud and full of laughter and a LOT of questions aimed my way which I happily answered to the best of my ability, not being that well versed in the ins and outs of the animals of Australia that would kill you quickest! I offered to help Diana with the dishes but she shook her head and patted Isaac on the arm "My boy is going to come help his momma out and load the dishwasher for her, you stay here and rest, you have had a big day!" She tells me and I smile and nod as I turn back to Zoe and Mac and the war that was raging between Mac's action heroes and Zoe's my little ponies.

The two young ones keep me entertained until Isaac reappears with a slightly perplexed look in his face, "Hey ZoZo and Mac, I need to take Mailey home now, but I promise we'll come by tomorrow.." I smile as they protest but after assuring them that I definitely would be back, they allow me to leave and Isaac and I do the rounds and say goodnight and Diana once more apologises for Mr Hanson's absence and I shake my head and smile to let her know its more than okay. Isaac then leads me out to his car and we head for his place, which was a townhouse not too far from his parents house.

He was surprisingly quiet on the drive and I was beginning to worry that I had maybe done something or upset him somehow but when we get to his home and he carries my suitcase up the front steps to unlock the house, he turns and smiles at me, giving me a wink and grinning for a moment he tells me to wait where I was and he puts my suitcase inside and steps back onto the porch, "I have to do this, I know it's cliched but it feels right.." he grins as he scoops me up and carries me over the threshold and into the modestly decorated living area and I giggle the whole time but when he sets me down, the grin fades slowly from his face and I bite the inside corner of my bottom lip. "Is everything alright, Ike?" I ask and he nods then shakes his head an shrugs, "Yeah, I think so... I mean.... Maybe... Mom said something to me and I can't stop thinking about it..." he explains and I touch his arm lightly and look up at him, "Did I do something wrong? Did she not like me?" I ask and he lets out a light laugh, "Oh yeah, it's nothing like that, She thinks you're lovely but.. she also thinks that you're..." he pauses and his brow knits and I squeeze his arm, "That I'm what?" I prompt and he laughs again, "It's crazy, but... she swears to me that you have a glow... a pregnancy glow..."

My blood turns cold and I let out a slow breath of my own and as my heartbeat quickens I rest my hands on my stomach, "We should hire her out... as a human pregnancy detector..." I say softly and Isaac looks taken aback for a moment, "Wait.. what are you saying Mailey?" He asks and I slowly lift my eyes up to him and give him a tiny smile, "I found out before I got on the plane...." I tell him softly and Isaac's face pales for a moment before his eyes light up and his smile takes over his entire face, "We're having a baby?" He asks in a whisper and I nod, my eyes misting over, "Yeah... we are..." 

I didn't have time to say any more before Isaac grabs me in a hug that dissolves any doubt that he wouldn't be happy with the news and when he pulls back, he had tears on his face. "You have seriously given me the best gift anyone could ever have given me, Mailey. I'm going to be a dad!"


	11. Unexplained pt11

I think I was in shock at how well Isaac had taken the news, I think the only thing he was bothered with was the fact his mum had been right! I suppose it was her super power after having been pregnant herself so many times. Isaac was full of questions that I sadly couldn't answer, it wasn't because I didn't want to, it was simply because I didn't know the answers. Like how far along I was for starters. Isaac suggested that we find a doctor in Tulsa seeing as it was going to be a couple of months before I would be home to see my own doctor, which was something I agreed with. I wanted to make sure I was looking after the little peanut.

We talked long into the night, catching up as well as trying to make sense of the fact we were going to be parents and while this hadn't been our plan, we were accepting that it had happened, and we were the only ones to blame. But as Isaac pointed it out, we may not have planned it but we didn't plan to mart each other either and things happen for a reason and we were being blessed with a new life. 

When we finally got to sleep, it was so lovely to be back in his strong arms. The feeling of being against his strong chest was something I had missed and I think we were both too tired to even think about getting up to anything other than sleeping and I was more than okay with that because I think that the moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep and I stayed that way until mid-morning.

When I finally woke, I stretched languidly and felt every muscle and joint in my body react and taking in a deep breath I yawn and as I glance to the side table to look at the time, instead of the alarm clock, I see a small vaseful of flowers and I can't stop the smile from covering my face at the thoughtfulness of Isaac.

Speaking of Isaac, I wonder where he was as his side of the bed was empty and I listen carefully and can faintly hear voice coming from, I think, the kitchen. So after visiting the bathroom where I wash my face, brush my teeth and smooth the birds nest of hair on my head into some sort of order, I make my way from the bedroom, following the voices and sure enough, they were coming from the kitchen and when I round the last corner, I see Isaac sitting at the large kitchen bench with his mother. Oh boy... she was probably going to hate me and think I'm trapping her son... crap...

I brace myself for the worst but when Diana sees me, her face is slightly unreadable for a moment then she breaks into a wide and happy smile. "Mailey!! Come... sit down, do you want some tea? Or juice?" She asks as she slips off the high seat and comes to my side and take hold of my arms with her hands, "I knew as soon as I saw you that you were carrying..." she tells me knowingly, "We moms don't miss a beat, you'll come to see that in time with your own little one."

I shake my head a little and let out a breath, "I still can barely believe it's happening at all... the doctor only called me when I was waiting for my flight, so it's all very fresh..." I admit to Diana and she nods and makes a soft noise, "I know, Ike told me – but don't you worry, we've already booked you into our family doctor for this afternoon so we can see how you're traveling."

"Oh... you didn't have to do that but thank you." I smile at Diana and she shakes her head, "Oh honey, no you don't have to thank me. You're one of us now." She smiles and her eyes shine with happiness and I can barely register that this woman was welcoming me so completely into her family. The feeling was almost overwhelming and my eyes begin to mist, "Oh my goodness, I don't know what's with me lately.... I get so emotional at the drop of the hat, but actually... no, I think it's safe to say that it's hormones at play..." I laugh a little and Diana hugs me tightly, "Oh honey, yes... that's definitely what it will be, the hormones are crazy things that will wreck havoc on your system!" she laughs and kisses my cheek, "Go.. sit down and I'll get you some breakfast." She tells me as she pats me on the arm and I thank her and lift myself up onto the seat beside Isaac who had been watching my interaction with his mother with a small smile on his face and he leans in and kisses my cheek, "How did you sleep, beautiful?" he asks me and I lean against his shoulder, "I slept really well, not sure if that was because I was with you or the fact I was absolutely exhausted." I smile and Isaac chuckles softly, "Well I'm going to let my ego win and believe that it was because of me." I laugh and nod, "You're right, it was most definitely because of you." 

Isaac punches the air with his fist, "Yes! I knew it..." He grins and Diana shakes her head and laughs at us, "Oh you two..." she laughs, "You are both so silly." She teases but her eyes shine with light and happiness and she turns back to the stove where she was cooking what appeared to be French toast and my mouth starts to water as I realise just how hungry I actually was and sure enough, a few minutes later Diana puts a plate of french toast in front of me complete with berries and syrup and I can't help but let out a soft noise, "Oh my... this looks and smells amazing, thank you Diana..." Diana waves me off with a little wave and turns but as she does I see a bright smile on her face and she busies herself with stacking the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are you waiting for?" Isaac asks me and nudges me, "Eat before one of two things happen. They go cold or I eat them for you." He grins and steals one of the berries off my plate and pops it into his mouth. "Hey! I'm eating for two now, you know I need all the berries I can get!" I laugh as I pick my fork up and dig in to the toast, another noise escaping me as I get the first taste of the delicate flavours. Diana looks over as she hears the noise I make and gives me a wink, "If you think that tastes good then wait until you taste my cookies..." She laughs softly and I scrunch my face up, "Oh dear, you're going to turn me into the size of a house!" I giggle and Isaac grins and nudges me, "Just means there will be more for me to love." He murmurs and kisses my cheek and I roll my eyes but smile before turning my attention to my breakfast.


	12. Unexplained pt12

Later that afternoon I was dressed in a paper gown and not much else and sitting on an extremely cold examination table in my new doctors office. It was kind of weird, I mean – sure I've been to the doctors many times in my life – but this was the first time I was on a table with somewhere specially designed to put my feet into. Isaac was fidgeting a little as he examines all the little details in the room then as the door opens he jumps as if sprung doing something naughty and as he spins around his shoulder knocks into an oversized anatomically correct mannequin and in true comedic fashion the parts of the mannequin start to fall and Isaac dives to try and catch the falling plastic body parts and I cringe a little then can't help but giggle as the doctor speaks, "Well if I said that was the first time that THAT had happened, I would be lying.." he chuckles and I was relieved to see he wasn't angry. I didn't want THAT to be the first impression we gave him.

Isaac sheepishly tries to put the body parts back into place but gives up and piles them on the counter and turns to face us and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm not touching anything else today." He laughs and I roll my eyes a little and laugh along with the doctor at Isaacs expression. "Okay, now that we've got that sorted, I take it that you my dear are Mailey?" the doctor says, turning to face me and I look down at the outfit I had on and shake my head, "Who me? Nope, I'm just here for the fashions..." I grin and the doctor laughs and looks at Isaac, "Well Ike my boy, I think you've got yourself a livewire here..." Isaac nods and in a completely deadpan replies, "Well I hope so. I'm not into necrophilia..." 

The doctor looks between the two of us and shakes his head, "You're a match made in sick humour...." He laughs and I raise my eyebrow, "Well good thing you're a doctor... if our jokes are sick you can fix them..." "Oh lordy, I walked right into that one..." the doctor laughs and picking up a file he flips through it, "So Mailey, tell me what brings you here today and I hope you don't tell me 'a car'..." he chuckles and points at me, "Ah! Beat you to that one!" he grins and I can tell that this doctor was going to be a perfect fit for us.

The exam was a little awkward and slightly uncomfortable but Doctor Cross was really great at putting me at ease to the best of his ability and after the physical part was over a nurse joins us and starts firing up the sonogram machine, "Wait! We're going to see the baby?!" Isaac asks in surprise and I grin at the thought, "Oh my goodness... I didn't think that we would today!" I say and Doctor Cross smiles and nods, "Oh we don't have to if you don't want to..." He teases and Isaac and I quickly protest and the doctor laughs, "Oh it's okay, I'll stop teasing..." He grins and motions for me to lift the top up and the nurse squirts a generous amount of clear gel onto my stomach and it's really only then that I notice I had gotten a bit of a pot belly and it actually sinks in that I'm pregnant.

Doctor Cross presses the probe to my belly and after a few moments of moving it around, the black screen starts to glow with some splodges of white and grey and with a few more movements, the doctor makes a soft noise, "Ah hah! There's the little peanut!" he grins and I can't take my eyes off the screen, "Oh my god Mailey... that's our baby...." Isaac whispers and I glance up at his face for a moment and see his eyes were shining with emotion and I know that my own eyes were mirrors.

Doctor Cross takes some measurements and clicks around on the screen, pointing out things like the crown and rump and it's only really then that I realise just how far along I must be to be able to distinguish such details and sure enough, Doctor Cross presses a couple of buttons then grins, "Well Mailey, Isaac.... I'd safely say that you're just on four months pregnant." 

I turn my face to Isaac, "The first time we were together.... Looks like we made our baby..." I shake my head in wonderment and Isaac leans in and kisses me softly, "I guess it was magical in more ways than one then..." he smiles against my lips then kisses me again. "Love you, Mailey.." he whispers and my eyes shine with happy tears and I raise my hand and lightly touch his face, "I love you too, Ike." I murmur and then we're interrupted by Doctor Cross clearing his throat, "I think you two might like to hear this..." He announces and pressing a button on the console, a loud whooshing noise fills the room and then the sweetest sound of all hits my ears, the sound of our little ones heartbeat.

"Oh Ike... listen to that..." I whisper, my eyes wide with amazement as we listen to the heartbeat while the little one moved and squirmed on the screen. Isaac's eyes were full of emotion and a tear falls from his eye, "Oh Mailey, this is just... more than I could have imagined." He whispers and I lift my hand and cup his cheek, "Me too, Ike.... Me too..." I whisper. Then just as suddenly as the sound had filled the room, the room was quiet again and the screen of the monitor blank and it felt like a spell had been broken and the little bubble we had been in was popped and we were back in the real world.

"Okay Mailey, you can clean up now..." the doctor tells me and the nurse hands me a towel and I wipe the gel off my stomach and when I sit up on the table, I rest my hands on my stomach, "It's really real, isn't it? There's a baby in here..." I laugh a little, slightly giddily and the doctor grins and nods, "Yes. There sure is, and if you stop by the front desk on your way out, we'll have a dvd of the sonogram for you to take home because I know if I sent you home empty handed, Mrs Diana would be out for my head on a platter..." he chuckles and I look at Isaac who agreed without hesitation, "She already told me she was going to frame the photo..." he laughs and I feel such a sense of warmth at the fact my baby was already so welcomed in this family. 


	13. Unexplained pt13

After we finish at the doctor, Isaac gives me a mini tour of Tulsa, showing me different things that he thought I would like to see and while it was amazing to see his favourite places, I couldn't stop staring at the pictures the doctor had given us of the baby that was now confirmed to be growing inside me! Isaac must have realised this because he clears his throat before speaking "And this place here, well you might want to avoid it because they have monthly sacrifices of random Australian tourists... and word is they are looking for their next victim..." "Oh, okay I'll stay away..." I say distractedly before realising what he had said, "HEY!" I laugh, "Don't be mean, but I am sorry I'm not paying attention to the tour... I just can't help but look at this little bean... is it weird to say I already love the little one?" Isaac leans over and looks at the photos on my lap and he shakes his head, "Nope, not weird at all – or well, if it is then I'm weird too because I love the peanut too." His eyes shine tenderly and he slowly reaches over and rests his hand slightly tentatively on my belly, "Hey little one. I'm your daddy..." those three words that he tells my belly cause my emotions to bubble over and tears gather in my eyes. "It's so surreal that we made a baby... and that the little jellybean is actually growing inside me!" I shake my head and Isaac presses a kiss to my cheek, "I know, it's amazing that we did it without even trying, imagine what would happen if we actually tried?" He jokes with a laugh and I can't help but laugh with him "Hopefully if we try, we don't end up with twins or something!" I joke and Isaac grins as he sits back into his seat and starts the engine in the car, "Oh I couldn't imagine that! One is going to be fun though, just think of all the things we're going to be able to share and teach the little one..." He shakes his head a little and an awestruck look comes over his face, "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't blowing my mind a little... but its almost dinner time and if I don't get us to Mom and Dads for dinner, Mom will have my head – she is going to be ALL over the pictures and video and I bet she's going to cry..." He grins as he steers the car in the direction of his family home.


	14. Unexplained pt14

Sure enough, Diana pounced as soon as we stepped in the door – actually it was before we'd even passed the threshold that she was in front of us, insisting on knowing everything and while it was full on, I couldn't help but feel happiness once again that this baby was coming into a family of love.

"Show me and tell me EVERYTHING!" She insists as she steers me towards the living room and settles us on the couch, "Well, we're both doing really well and we're in good health..." I tell her and she smiles brightly, "That is such good news!" she beams and pats my arm, "How far along are you? And what is the due date he gave you?" I look up as Isaac as he stands beside us and he nods his head encouragingly. "I'm just on four months along, so it puts the due date in May..." Diana lets out an excited noise, "Perfect time for a new baby...." She smiles knowingly at me so I reach into my purse and pull out the sonogram photos, "We thought you might like to see the little one..." I smile and hand her the photos and she turns completely silent and covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh my Lord..." she whispers and lifts her head to look me in the eye, "This is the most precious thing I've seen since my own babies first pictures... can I keep one?" she asks and I can't refuse her with her eyes so hopeful, not that I would have anyway mind you! So with a nod I smile, "Of course you can, Grandma..." I grin and she flutters her hand near her mouth, "Oh my... Oh my goodness... I'm going to be someone's gramma..." she beams and throws her arms around me in a warm, love filled embrace. "Thank you for giving me the best present ever, I can't ever repay you for this..." she whispers into my ear, "And honey, thank you for making my baby boy so very happy..." she continues to whisper before kissing my cheek and pulling back, "Okay..." She clears her throat and claps her hands a little, "Let's go eat, I'm sure the natives are getting restless..." She laughs and stands up, "A little grandbaby..." she murmurs as she wanders through into the kitchen, looking down at the photo in her hands which I can only assume wouldn't be leaving her side anytime in the near future.

Isaac reaches out his hands and helps me stand and pulls me into his arms for a tight hug. "Love you, Mailey... and I'm certain that Mom feels the same..." he smiles and kisses the side of my head, "I love you too, Isaac and yeah, I'm thinking that she's pretty happy right now... do you have any idea though what your dad is going to think or say? I haven't met him yet and I'm not going to lie and say I'm not a little nervous..." Isaac shakes his head a little, "I'm not sure really what he's going to think, but I'm sure we're going to find out tonight, his car was in the driveway..." he lets me know and almost on cue, his father walks into the room, a wary look on his face as he sees Isaac and I embracing and I feel my stomach flipflop with a bubbling of nerves and I extricate myself from Isaac's embrace, "Um... hello Mister Hanson..." I hear my voice wobble a little and find myself holding my breath a little as I wait for a response, "Yes. Hello... Mailey, is it?" He asks as he gathers himself to his full height and I hate that I'm cowering a little, "So. I hear that because the two of you were careless we're going to have an addition into our family..." he raises an eyebrow and I can almost feel the judgement and disapproval rolling off him. 

Isaac must have sensed it too because he rubs my back comfortingly as he speaks, "Dad... please don't do this. Just... try to at least pretend to be happy for us." He says to his father who bristles a little, "How can I be happy about this?" the older man shakes his head, "I thought I had taught my children better than this, but clearly – that isn't the case and I'm going to have to work harder on the younger ones." I can't help but frown as I hear the tone of voice the older man was using and let out the breath I had been holding and look up at Isaac who had a stony look on his face, "Well. I'm sorry that my starting a family of my own is something that you can't support, but it's happening, if you like it or not." Then Isaac looks at me and tucks me under his arm, "Let's go get dinner Mai.." he tells me and leads me away from the older man and into the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting, clearly having heard our conversation with their family head and looking at me with concern, Diana on the other hand, couldn't look me in the eye and that alone was the main thing to worry me and I start to wonder, 'If Mister Hanson doesn't approve of us – of me, what would that ultimately lead to?' This thought lingers long after dinner was over and well into the night.


	15. Unexplained pt15

The days with Isaac turn into weeks and I get to know him in ways that I could only have dreamt about in the past, and I'm sure that many girls would have had the same dream, only for me... it was actually a reality. I loved getting to now Isaac's friends and extended family members and learning more about Isaac and how he lived in the 'real' world and not in the public eye.

Walker Hanson, however remained frosty towards me and didn't speak to me unless I had initiated the conversation. So you can imagine my surprise when I was at the house a few days before I was due to leave to head home to Australia and he calls out to me from his office, asking me to come in and talk to him. I feel my heart lurch a little as I tentatively step through the doorway into his office. "Was there something you needed?" I ask him as I rest my hands on my now protruding belly and he raises an eyebrow and looks at me, "Shut the door, Mailey." His voice is void of emotion and I feel a wave of nausea hit me and my dry crackers threaten to make a reappearance, but I do as he says and close the door, leaving the two of us in the room alone, probably for the first time ever.

I turn from the door and look at the floor then the walls, anywhere but at the older man until it becomes glaringly awkward and I have to raise my eyes to his. "Um, what was it that you needed, Mister Hanson?" while I felt awkward addressing him so formally, he hadn't given me permission to call him anything else so formality it was.

He motions to the chair opposite his desk and I timidly step forward and sit slowly, my nerves almost overwhelming me and the urge to run out causes my head to spin a little but I stay in my seat, curious as to what the older man wanted of me. I didn't have to wait long as he slides a piece of paper across the desk towards me, "Read that, please." Is all he says and I bite my bottom lip as I reluctantly pick up the paper. 

As I read the document I feel my blood turn cold and my stomach turns on itself. This wasn't a friendly welcome to the family piece of paper... it was a legal document that I think was saying I was going to leave, and not come back. 

I look up from the paper to see Walkers smug face smirking at me, "Surely you don't expect me to sign this... right?" I ask in disbelief as I drop the paper onto his desk. Walker raises as eyebrow and any mirth leaves his expression. "Not only will you sign it, you'll do it willingly." 

I shake my head a little, "Why are you doing this? Do you hate your son so much that you want to deprive him of the chance to be a father?" Walker shakes his head, "Quite the contrary actually, it's because I love my son that I'm doing this..." "What sort of messed up logic is that?" I interrupt him and the interruption clearly annoys him, I've quickly come to find out that the Patriarch of the Hanson family is used to getting his way, but this was not something that I am going to roll over on easily, if at all! I honestly couldn't believe that he had drawn up papers telling me to leave, I mean I knew he didn't like me but this was to the absolute extreme.

I look at the older man as he leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers in front of himself and immediately I get the image of Mr Burns from the Simpsons and if it was any other situation I would have laughed. Instead, I mentally shake myself and focus back on the absurdity that is Walkers letter of demand. "You say that you have Isaacs best interest at heart but I really don't know how that could be. Isaac is a grown man and he's going to be able to make his own life choices and sometimes that isn't going to be what YOU want but you can't forget that it IS HIS LIFE!" "It may be his life, but he isn't the one in charge here. What I say, goes."

Walker's eyes are narrowed and his lips form a tight line as he looks down his nose at me and I am a little taken aback but I didn't want to be bullied by this man. "What do you think Isaac would have to say about this? I mean, surely he wouldn't be in agreeance.." Walker rolls his eyes, "You seem to think that I'm stupid, Mailey. Don't underestimate the power of persuasion. And I have a LOT of it when it comes to my children. There are ways to get what I want and trust me when I say that I am not afraid to use my powers to support my decisions." 

Okay, now he was starting to scare me a little... but I was determined not to show that he was getting to me. He was definitely a man on a mission and I didn't like the fact that he was making my life, and the life of my unborn child the target of this mission. 

I slowly stand on shaking legs and look at Walker, "I will not bow to you. If Isaac wants me to go, then I'll go. BUT There is no chance that I'm going to let you dictate to me what I do with my life. Because like it or not, this baby is coming into this world and you can be a part of its life, or you can choose to disown us. Just know that my child is going to be able to grow up having free will. Something that clearly your children don't know. SO, you can take your piece of paper and file it. I'm not going to be bought or sold."

And then I turn as quickly as I can on my trembling legs and walk from the room as quickly as I can manage, not looking back and keeping control of my emotions, knowing that it wouldn't help anyone for him to see that he had rattled me. So that's why when I find Isaac and Diana in the kitchen, I paste a smile on my face and refuse to let anything show... something that I think in hindsight was probably the worst thing I could have done.


	16. Unexplained pt16

The following days pass in a blur and before I have time to think about it, Isaac and I are sitting in the airport lounge waiting for my flight to be called. I wasn't looking forward to the long journey home to Melbourne, but as a complete surprise, Isaac had cashed in some of his frequent flyer miles and upgraded my ticket to a business class so I could actually stretch out and put my feet up, something I was extremely grateful for because my feet swell nowadays at just the mention of fluid and my now seven months pregnant belly was definitely not shy in making itself seen. 

Diana had taken me shopping and had bought me what felt like an entire new wardrobe to accommodate my belly the had popped overnight a month of so ago making pretty much anything I had brought with me, almost completely unwearable. It was extremely odd really being in the Hanson family home when Walker was around, he had a never ending supply of fake smiles and nice things to say towards me. But whenever we were left in the same room together it was as though I was alone. He would look right through me or glare daggers at me.

I didn't really mind though, I mean... I did... but I wasn't going to let it dictate how I lived the rest of my time here in Tulsa and that time was fast coming to a close as I hear my flight being called and I drink the last of my tea and look at Isaac, my eyes filling with tears. "I don't want this to be goodbye..." I whisper and he slides his chair over next to mine and wraps me in his arms, "It's not goodbye... it's a see you soon.." he whisper into my ear and I sniffle a little before kissing his cheek then his lips. "I feel so... empty already knowing that you're going to be here and I'll be on the other side of the world... alone..." Isaac brushes away the tears from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs and then rests his hand on my belly, "You'll never be alone. You'll always have a part of me with you. The baby will keep you company and I'll call you every day and be there as soon as my commitments here are done..." 

I nod a little, "I know honey... I just wish I wasn't going to be on my own... I sometimes wish I was still friends with Samira, but well... that's just my desperation talking because she is definitely NOT the person I need in my life right now..." I sigh softly as a representative from the airline approaches us, "We're ready to board now if you'd like to come with me..." She tell me and I let out a shaking breath and nod as Isaac and I stand together and he wraps me in his arms. "I love you Mailey. Don't ever forget that..." he whispers into my ear before we share one last kiss before I follow the tall blonde woman to the boarding gate and with one last, lingering look at Isaac, I step through the door and away from the man I love to start the arduous journey home.


	17. Unexplained pt17

 It was extremely weird going home to my apartment and trying to get used to the heat of the Australian summer, having come from the cooler Oklahoma weather of this time of year and I do my best to get into somewhat of a pattern, I had to tell my job that I wasn't going back and they were a bit annoyed, but when I told them I was over seven months pregnant, they seemed to understand and while they said they were sorry to see me go, they would always be happy to see me back one day.

SO my days were just spent being me and growing my baby. Isaac and I had decided to not find out the gender of the baby as we wanted to be surprised at the birth, something that I hoped he would be able to be here for. He was getting beyond frustrated by the amount of things that he wasn't able to get out of workwise and I knew without a doubt that Walker was behind it all. So you can imagine the absolute surprise that awaited me when I opened my front door to a knocking to find Diana standing on my doorstep!

"DIANA!" I squeal in excitement and surprise and she beams at me, "HI honey! Surprise!" she grins and I throw my arms around the petite woman and hug her tightly. "I can't even.... Find words...right now..." I babble through my tears that were flowing "I've missed you!" I tell her and she hugs me back just as tightly, "I know honey, I've missed you too Mailey!" I pull back from the hug to smile at her, "What are you doing here?" I ask her and she smiles a little, "Well... I'm here to help ease you into motherhood..." she tells me and I rub my belly gently, "Sure is coming up quickly...." I nod and Diana reaches out and touches my belly in time to feel a strong kick. "OH! My word!" the little one is strong!!" she grins and her eyes shine as they meet mine, "I can't believe that it's happening so soon.." she murmurs and I smile a little and nod, "Yeah. I know.. too soon.." I laugh a little before stepping aside, "Come in! Tell me everything that has been going on..." Diana laughs and follows me into my little apartment where we have a much needed catch up.

Diana and I talk for several hours before she starts to yawn and I realise she must be tired from her traveling "Oh! You must be tired, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you talking so long... I can make up the couch, or you can take my bed?" she looks confused for a moment then smiles sweetly, "No no, honey, it's okay. I actually have a hotel nearby... I didn't want to impose on you." It's only then that I realise that she didn't have any luggage with her, "Oh. Okay, yeah... that's probably a good idea, I mean... I don't have much room here..." I laugh a little and she smiles at me, her eyes shining. "It's okay sweetheart, thank you for offering anyway! But I think I will head back there and get some sleep and I suggest you do the same. I'll pop by tomorrow and we'll go shopping!"

After I let Diana out and go about my nightly ritual, I climb into bed and snuggle into my pillow and before long, I'm out like a light.


	18. Unexplained pt18

I was woken quite early by a pain in my lower back and after tossing and turning in bed and being unable to get comfortable, I head into the bathroom and have a long warm shower which alleviates the pain for a little while but it just returns twofold when I get dressed and only intensifies as the morning goes on and when Diana arrives around 10am, I greet her at the door in tears.

"Mailey!?" she exclaims, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asks and I shake my head, "No... I'm not, I think something is wrong..." "What sort of wrong?" Diana frowns in concern and I shake my head, "The baby... something doesn't feel right..." 

Diana immediately goes into mother mode and takes control of the situation and before I really have time to contemplate what was happening, we were arriving at the local hospital and I was being hooked up to all kinds of machines that were making beeps and bloops and other assorted noises.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Petrified would be more accurate. I wasn't sure when it happened or how it happened, but my whole world went black.


	19. Unexplained pt19

"Mailey... Mailey... can you hear me? It's time to wake up...." A voice I couldn't place was disturbing my sleep and I frown a little and make a soft noise before my mind is filled with the memories of what had preceded my little unscheduled nap and I completely wake in a panic and look around myself, not recognising any of the faces around my bed.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to right my mind, "Where... where is Diana? And my baby? Is the baby alright?" The faces of who I assume are nurses, falter a little and my heart lurches. "What is going on?" I ask in a frightened whisper and one of the nurses rests her hand on my arm, "Mailey... I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this... the baby, she didn't make it..." I hear a ringing in my ears and it's as though the world tilts, "Wh-what did you say?" I whisper and the kind faced woman touches my hand, "We tried everything we could but the baby wasn't strong enough..."

No. No no no no, this wasn't happening... my baby? Was gone? How could fate be so cruel?

Tears fall unchecked down my face and I feel as though my world had ended. How was I going to be able to go on? How could I face Isaac ever again knowing that I hadn't been able to keep our baby alive. Through all this, I couldn't help but wonder where Diana was. I thought it very strange that someone with such a maternal instinct wasn't here supporting me through all of this. But I suppose, it's not just Isaac who I've disappointed. But I wasn't good enough to keep her first grandbaby alive. Something that will forever haunt me.


	20. Unexplained pt20

It was later in the day and I was sitting up on the side of the hospital bed, trying to gather my wits about me when an orderly enters the room and hands me a sealed envelope. Confused, I take it from him and look at it, front and back and only see my name printed on the front. 

Opening it, I feel like I had been hit by a boulder once more and as I skim over the words, I feel completely sickened.

Walker had officially served me with a restraining order. Demanding that I stay away from any and all things relating to him and his family. I wasn't to call. To write, email or anything and if I was to breach this order I would be facing jail time. 

It wasn't making sense, I mean... I knew the man wasn't a fan of mine – but to stoop this low, to serve me with these papers the same day as I lose my baby – was callous and cold. I also didn't understand Diana's part in all of this – I thought she liked me and was happy that Isaac and I are together... or were together... I don't know what this order means to our relationship...


	21. Unexplained pt21

The days pass and I head home from the hospital, alone. To my apartment where I sit, alone. Just waiting for the phone to ring, the phone call from Isaac to tell me that things were going to be alright, that WE were still alright... but to my absolute dismay, that call never came and I was left once again... alone.


	22. Unexplained pt22

The following days turn into weeks, then months and still... the calls never came and I know I should have tried calling, but I guess I was scared. I was afraid of what would happen to me, or to Isaac, if his father was to find out we'd been in contact and instead, I shut my heart and soul to anything related to Isaac and vow to move forward with my life.

Instead, I decide to concentrate on my career and throw myself into studying to advance my skillset and over the next couple of years, I relocate from Melbourne to Brisbane, where I land myself a wonderful job doing hair and makeup for the major television studio there and over the years I spend working at the studio, I make a lot of new friends but something was still missing. 

I went out on dates occasionally, but they never progressed past a second date or on a rare occurrence, a third. They just never managed to measure up to the feeling of being with Isaac and every time I thought of him, I would get an ache in my chest but quickly push that aside and distract myself with something... anything really... to ease the pain that still lingered nearly seventeen years since I'd last seen him.

Don't get me wrong, there were times where I couldn't help but think of him, like... when the band toured the country or released a new album or what have you, but I never once sought out contact. I scheduled my vacation around the times they were touring and made sure I was out of town, preferably out of the country. Maybe it was extreme, but I didn't want to run the risk of seeing any of them... I mean, not that I expected any of them to even remember me after all this time, my hair wasn't the same. It used to be a thick natural brown below my shoulders, to now being cut short and it's colour changed quite often. I had also lost a lot of weight... I guess living on coffee would do that to you, not to mention the stress and workload I imposed on myself.

But it was working for me. And isn't that what mattered most? Coping? Living? Being? All things that I suppose I was doing. But I won't lie, I still got lonely. But I had gotten myself a pup who went all over with me, he was little and loyal and a bright spot in my otherwise lonely existence. 


	23. A Day like no other

"Hey May!" I'm greeted by the receptionist as I make my way into the studio for the day, "Hey Rosie..." I greet her back and she laughs as my pup Zillah, pokes his head out of his carry bag and lets out a bark, "And of course good morning to you too Zillah.." I laugh and poke his head back into the bag as I wave to Rosie and make my way through to my corner of the studio, greeting people along the way before reaching my destination. I let Zillah out of his carrier and he scurries off into his designated area and I start setting up for the day ahead. My assistants start filtering in and I'm soon handed a stack of papers that outline the day ahead. There were the usual bodies that would be filling the stations, but there were a few unnamed guests that would be on the morning show.

I gather my staff around me for the usual morning pep talk before the stream of clients come trickling in and we get started on making everyone look beautiful and presentable for the television cameras.

It was midway through the morning when I was handed a new running sheet that had the missing guest information on the papers and as soon as I read the first line I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up or cry. Our mystery guests were none other than the people I had been avoiding for the past 17 years. Hanson. They were going to be on the morning show and I feel completely caught off guard. How did I miss this? How had I been blindsided in such a massive way?

I feel myself starting to panic and I shake my head and breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth several times to stave off the impending panic attack, Zillah must sense that something was wrong because he scampers up to my side and jumps at my leg and I look down at my pup and scoop him up and breathe into his soft fur and as he licks my cheek, I feel myself calming somewhat. 

That was definitely the calm before the storm because a commotion at the door stops me cold and I feel my breakfast rise into my mouth as I see Zac walk through the door and before I know what I'm doing, I shove Zillah into the arms of the nearest person and rush from the room, making it to the bathroom with seconds to spare before my entire stomach contents comes up.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom, it's as though time was standing still but I'm broken from my orb of blackness when I hear the toilet next to mine flush and I shake myself and after cleaning up I exit the stall and splash some water on my face, I pat my face dry and as I lower the paper towel, I glance at the young girl beside me and feel a chill. It was as though I was looking in a mirror... mind you, a mirror that had aged backwards and I can't help but brush aside a niggling feeling and I offer her a small smile as our eyes meet and then excuse myself and leave the bathroom on wobbly legs.

I hesitate outside the makeup room before I slip quietly inside, I thought I'd just grab Zillah and leave quickly and quietly so that I wouldn't have to face them, especially Isaac. But when I enter the room and scan it quickly and I feel nauseas as I see my loyal companion, Zillah, curled up on Isaac's lap.

Shit.

"Excuse me..." I hear a sweet voice from behind me and I step to the side and the girl from the bathroom smiles at me a little strangely before passing through the room and approaches Isaac's side and I feel another wave of nausea come over me, was she with them? Him? Oh god, I wasn't ready to face Isaac let alone the woman in his life. I'll just... come get Zillah later, he'll be in good hands here with everyone. I just... I had to get out of here.

I whirl around and head for the door, well at least that's what I intended, but I instead, end up face first into a strong chest. "Shit. Sorry..." I mumble then move to side step but the strong hands that had steadied me tighten around my arms, "M-Mailey? Holy shit, is it really you?" 

Oh god. Of course, of all the people in the room I could have run into, I run literally into Zac.

I shake my head and look at Zac with horror and fear in my eyes, "Please... just... pretend you didn't see me..." I whisper and he shakes his head, "No way... We all... we thought you were dead...." He stammers and my eyes widen, "What? No! I didn't die... physically anyway..." I add as an after thought and he starts to drag me to walking, "Zac, please... no, I can't be here right now, I can't see you guys. I'm not ALLOWED to see you guys..." I shake my head and try to pull my arms from his vicelike grip.

"Mailey, you're not going anywhere until you explain to my brother how come you broke his heart seventeen years ago, left him with a newborn and let us be told that you had died but here you are, not dead and instead it just turns out you ABANDONED them..."

Wait. What? Newborn?

I shake my head, "I didn't die, and I didn't have a newborn. The baby died..." I tell him, "And if you want to know why I disappeared, you should ask your dear old daddy." "Don't fuck with me Mailey, don't fuck with IKE anymore than you already have. That beautiful girl over there at his side, that smart, talented, funny and gorgeous girl is that newborn that YOU abandoned, if you didn't love Ike you could have told him, but to saddle him with a baby without ANY explanation is just a bitch move."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at Isaac and the young girl and I shake my head, "No... they told me that my baby died..." I whisper and Zac reads my face in concern, "Your baby didn't die Mailey. That's her, right there... are you seriously telling me that you didn't know? How could this be? Mom brought her home... she told us that you had passed with complications at her birth..."

I don't know how I was still standing and I didn't know what I was hearing. I look at Zac, who's face had gone from anger to concern in the space of seconds and I shake my head, "I honestly don't know what happened, Zac. The last thing I remember about that day is your mum taking me to the hospital then I woke up with nurses around me and no sign of your mum. They told me that the baby had died and... and I was left alone, until I got a letter.... Well, not really a letter but court papers from your dad, saying that I was forbidden to get in contact with ANY of you.... Ever again...." 

Zac narrows his eyes and shakes his head, "That fucking asshole... I should have known he was behind this whole thing... he didn't want any of us to have say in our own lives...." Zac pauses for a moment then as he was about to speak again, we're interrupted by the beautiful young lady. "Uncle Zac! You need to come meet this dog... he's the cutest thing ever!" I feel tears prick at my eyes as I hear her speak for the first time properly and my heart aches with unexpected longing.

"Okay Rory, I'll be right over..." Zac tells her and I smile the tiniest bit as she skips back to her fathers side and I feel a sob burning in my throat waiting to break free and I look at Zac, "Rory? That's her name?" I ask and he nods, "Yeah, Mailey Aurora Hanson... goes by Rory..." I look over at Isaac and then back at Zac as he motions towards his brother and niece, my daughter, "Come. Lets go say hi..."

Zac takes my hand and starts to move and I shake my head and pull my hand from his. "No. I can't. I can't do this. I can't ruin their lives even more than I already have. I have to go.... Please don't tell them you saw me..." and I push past him and all but run from the building, not stopping until I was at my car, grateful that the key was on my work belt.

I had just reversed from my parking space when I see something out of the corner of my eye and I look over my shoulder and see Isaac running from the building. Oh shit. This can't be happening. I throw the car into gear and with tears streaming down my face, I drive away from the man I once loved... hell, for all I know, I still loved him. But I couldn't do this. I just can't...


	24. Unexplained pt24

I'm not sure how I managed to drive home but I feel a surge of relief hit me as I walk through the front door of my small home and it's only when I close the door behind me and lean against it that I let the tears consume me. I had NOT expected today to turn out this way. There was no way that I thought that I would see Isaac this morning let alone come face to face with the daughter that I didn't know I had. I was in shock and I crumble to the floor and succumb to my emotions. Crying for a number of reasons including the seventeen years I've missed out on spending with my daughter and I honestly couldn't begin to think about what or HOW this had all happened. But when I do let myself think for a moment about it, all roads seem to lead back in one direction... to Walker.

I don't know how long I sit on the floor behind the closed door but I must have dozed off at some point because when I open my eyes the room was darkened with the beginnings of early evening. I rub my eyes that were gritty from crying and am a little disoriented for a moment then the noise that must have woken me comes again. A gentle knocking on the door near my head. I contemplate ignoring the knocking then I hear the all too familiar cry of my beloved pup. Zillah was whimpering and I knew that I needed my boy to help me get through this so I slowly get to my feet and let out a slow breath, not knowing who it would be on the other side of the door and I hoped beyond hope that it was a friendly face.

Upon opening the door, the first thing I see is Zillah and I reach for him immediately and the pup all but jumps into my arms and snuffles up into my neck, then I raise my eyes a little to see the last person I was expecting to see on my doorstep... Isaac.

My stomach drops and I swallow around the boulder that had lodged itself in my throat and I bite my lip as I shake my head, "You shouldn't be here..." I whisper. "Thank you for bringing me Zillah, but you really need to go.. and forget you saw me..." I add and I feel my heart ache as the words leave my mouth but Isaac was having none of that and he shakes his head at me, "Mailey... I'm not going anywhere..." his voice was soft and smooth, but there was a roughness at the same time that I couldn't miss and that were no doubt caused from emotion and I hated that I had been a cause of pain for him.

I raise my eyes for a moment and look him in the eye and I feel my heart ache with longing as I do. "Isaac.... Really... you can't be here..." I start to say, only for him to interrupt me. "Mailey, I swear... I thought I was seeing a ghost when I saw you this morning... I didn't want to believe my eyes but then when you left... when Zac told me it really was you and I realised you were alive, that you had been alive this whole time... I didn't know what to think.. I was angry, really angry that you had been here this whole time but then all that evaporated and I just felt relief. Relief that you were okay, that you were there... in the flesh.."

I don't know when, but at some stage my tears had started falling again and Zillah was licking them away and I feel myself shaking and my world was crumbling around me and I reach out and steady myself against the door then let out a trembling breath, "I was told that my baby died... I never even got to see her... when I woke up... she was gone and instead I was given papers from your father... saying that I was legally forbidden from contacting you or any one else in the family.. I was cut off and... and I felt so awful that I hadn't been able to give you a healthy baby, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing your disappointment... I mean, even your mum didn't stay and see me after I was in the hospital... I was scared and alone and devastated that I had failed you..."

Isaac's face had been somewhat void of emotion when he had first arrived, but as my words spilled out his stony façade falters and his emotion breaks free. He reaches out as though to take me in his arms then he pulls back and wraps his arms around himself, "I just... I wish you'd contacted me, Mailey..." He whispers. "I really thought you had died... we had a service for you... I can't believe that my asshole of a father stood there and let us commemorate you and the short time we had you with us, while he knew full well you were alive and well..."

I shake my head, "I may have been alive but I wasn't well... my life pretty much ended that day... my life fell apart completely and honestly to this day I haven't recovered..." We stand there, in the doorway for several moments, just looking at each other before a yipping from Zillah breaks the hold his eyes had on mine and I shake myself, "Did you want to come in?" I ask him and step backwards, to allow him to pass and he hesitates for a moment before nodding and crosses the threshold and enters my home.

I set Zillah down and he runs around in circles before launching himself onto his bed and snuffling up to his blanket and lays there, watching on as Isaac and I stand there... staring at each other for a long moment before Isaac clears his throat, "Can... can I hug you? Please?" he asks and my bottom lip trembles as I nod, "Of course..." I whisper and he steps forward and his arms find me and pull me against his chest in a tentative embrace. I hesitate for a moment before my arms find their way around his waist. 

"Oh god, I've missed this... I can't tell you how many times I wished for just one more hug... one more kiss from you... I thought I'd never get another..." His voice is laden with emotion and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as my tears start again, "I know... I never thought I'd see you again, let alone hug you..." I whisper back and his arms tighten around me, "I'll never forgive my father for what he did, but I also know now that I don't want to ever let you go again..." 

I pull back a long moment later from the strong embrace of the only man I had ever loved and shake my head, "Is this really happening?" I ask as I search his warm brown eyes and he nods a little, "Yeah, as hard as it is to believe, its actually really happening..." I shake my head again, "I just yeah, I'm finding it hard to believe that you're not just in my country but that you're in my living room.."

Isaac laughs a little and he shrugs slightly, "Well, someone had to bring your pup home..." he winks and I glance over at Zillah before looking back at Isaac, "Thanks for that by the way. I wouldn't know what to do without him. He's been my best friend since the day I brought him home." I smile softly and Isaac brushes some hair from my face, "I hate so much that we've got all these missed years. I have so much I want to ask you and tell you..." his voice is soft and tender, "I know, Isaac. I do too... I honestly don't know how you can even look at me though, I mean... I could have contacted you. I tried to get the courage to so many times but I was just... scared and ashamed at the thought that I'd not been able to give our baby life... that I'd disappointed you in any way..." my tears start to fall again and I sniff then back and Isaac shakes his head and cups my face in his warm and calloused hands, "Oh no no, Mailey.... You never disappointed me, you never could and you never will. I have nothing but unconditional love for you, I have from the moment we met and it goes on to this day... I just hope that there is still some hope left for me..."

I shake my head a little as I do a slight double take, "Wait... what? You would still be interested in... me? In us?" I ask him an he pales a little "Please don't tell me I'm too late? You're not... not married or anything are you?" He stammers and I can't let out a slight laugh, "Oh gosh no..." I shake my head, "I'm so very single... but what about you? I'd love to say that I've kept tabs on you guys but I didn't have the heart to do it. I've kept myself as far from the Hanson bubble as possible..." I admit as I bite my bottom lip and Isaac shakes his head a little and reaching up, he lightly pulls my lip from my teeth. "There was someone for a little while but I could never give myself to her, and she couldn't accept my baby girl, and that was a complete deal breaker." I hate that I feel a sickening jolt in my belly at the thought of Isaac being in someone else's arms but I push it aside and let out a breath, "I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt me to hear that you were with someone else, but I can't help but feel grateful at the same time that it didn't work out. But honestly? How could anyone not like Rory?"

Isaac gives a slight shake of his head and sighs a little, "Well... it probably didn't help that I had pictures of us around the house... and that Rory is the spitting image of you..." he admits in a soft voice and he looks at me through his lashes and I can't help but smile, "Isaac? You have pictures of me up in your home?" I ask and he nods, "Of course. I always wanted Rory to know her Momma..."

My heart contracts almost painfully at that and I slowly pull away from Isaac and move to the couch, tucking my feet up beneath myself. "I don't deserve to be her Mum, I doubt she'd even want me to be her mum, I mean... I've missed out on seventeen years of her life..." Isaac follows me to the couch and rests his hand on my knee, "Mailey... it's not your fault and no one, let alone Rory will blame you for the past, she's a lot like you in that sense, she doesn't hold anything against anyone, she has the purest of hearts... she's all the best parts of you and me combined."

I look at Isaac's hand on my knee and I let out a shakey breath, "Do you really think she would want to know me? Let alone... possibly one day let me be her mum? I mean, I don't know how to BE a mum, but not a day has passed where I haven't thought of her and you and what could have been..."

Isaac's thumb rubs a circle on my knee and he lifts his free hand and tucks the hair behind my ear as it falls onto my face, "Mailey... We love you. Every night Rory would say her prayers and ask that one day she might be able to see her momma's face... that she could hear your voice for real and not just in the few videos and voicemails we had..." I don't realise my tears are falling again and my heart aches with a longing that I didn't know I could feel. 

"I don't deserve that..." I whisper through my tears and Isaac scoots closer to me on the couch, "Mailey, you do deserve it, you're the most deserving of people that I know. You and Rory are the only things that kept me going every day. I didn't think I would ever see you again, but I had Rory and she was the most amazing gift anyone had ever given me and I swore to her and to you the very first time I held her, that I would never let her grow up without you. You were, no you ARE her Mom and nothing and no one can change that."

"Isaac, are you sure she feels this way?" I ask and he nods and gives me a tender smile, "I'm positive, when she saw you in the bathroom at the station she said she felt a pull towards you and then when we realised it was you... that we weren't hallucinating or seeing ghosts, she broke down... thought that when you left you didn't want to see HER..."

I feel my stomach flip, "Oh my gosh, no... that's not it at all... I just... I couldn't.... couldn't deal with everything happening all at once..." Isaac nods a he reaches for my hand and curls his fingers around mine, "I guessed as much and I told Rory that I would make things work out, and well, I like to think that I've never let my baby girl down..."

"I'm so glad she's had you. If I couldn't have been there for her, I'm just so glad she's always had you in her corner..." Isaac smiles and lifts our joined hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles "I swore to you that I always would be and I've never faltered... but, now you're back... we can be in this together..."

I frown a little, "How do we move forward from here?" I ask and he shakes his head, "I think the first thing we need to do is introduce you to your daughter.."


	25. Unexplained pt25

I was physically trembling as Isaac and I head into their hotel and I stop at the elevator doors and shake my head, "Is this really a good idea?" I ask, "I mean... maybe we should wait for tomorrow... sleep on everything..." Isaac rests his hand on my lower back and presses a soft and fleeting kiss to my temple "No. We need to do this tonight, now... and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of you disappearing for wanting to do it now..."

I look at Isaac and give him a small smile and shake my head, "I'm not going anywhere..." I promise him and he winks at me as he presses the call button for the elevator and ushers me into it, pressing the button for the 16th floor and I let out a slow breath, my anxiety and excitement growing with each passing floor that takes us closer to our destination. 

My stomach churns and I feel my palms getting sweaty and as the doors open, my ears start to ring and my heartbeat quickens, "Isaac... I don't know if I can do this..." I whisper as I feel my tears threatening once more, "I know you can do it, Mailey and I'm going to be here the whole time." He assures me and pulling a keycard from his pocket he lets us into a room and the first thing I see is Taylor. The look on his face is one of complete shock and disbelief. "Mailey... holy shit, my god it IS you.." He stammers and the next thing I know I'm being engulfed in a tight bear hug, "Shit... this is a total mind bend..." He says almost more to himself as he pulls back and looks me in the eyes and nods his head in the direction of a closed door, "Your little one is in there...." He murmurs and he steps aside and motions me towards it.

I look back at Isaac and he smiles encouragingly at me, "It's okay... you can do this..." He says with a nod and my feet find themselves on a path of their own and I let out a shaking breath and raise my hand, knocking softly and I hear a soft voice call out to 'come in'.

I slowly turn the door handle and push it open and my breath catches in my throat as I see my daughter sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, her face freshly washed and her long hair tied back away from her face. She looks up at me and her eyes widen a little and her mouth forms a small 'O' before her face crumples, "Momma?" she whispers and it's as though a switch is flipped inside me and every inch of my being is flooded with the most complete sensation of love and wonderment as this beautiful young woman calls me by the one name I've longed to hear, "Oh my sweet girl..." I breathe out as my tears fall unchecked and Rory launches herself off the bed and al but knocks me off my feet as she throws her arms around me and sobs into my neck. 

"Oh momma... I knew it, I knew if I wished hard enough you'd be really here.... And I did, I wished at every birthday, every shooting star... every chance I had... I knew you'd come back to me..."

I'm not quite sure how to react for a slight moment before I wrap my arms around Rory and hug her back, pouring every ounce of my pent up love and affection into the embrace. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you all this time..." I whisper and Rory hugs me tighter still, "Oh momma it's all okay, you're here now and I'm not going to let you go anywhere... unless I'm with you.."

I pull back a little from the tight hug and cup the sweet face of my daughter in my hands and study her closely, "It's amazing... it really is like looking in a mirror, if that mirror was magic and made me look seventeen again..." I laugh softly and Rory shakes her head, "Oh no no momma, you're so pretty... I've always been so proud to look like you... even if it sometimes made Dad cry..." my heart aches a little, "I really am sorry.... To you and your dad, I didn't know... I wish I'd known though, I hate that I've missed so much of your life.."

"Just promise that you're not going to miss any more of our lives..." Isaac's voice comes from behind and I look over my shoulder at him and reach out one of my hands towards him and he gets pulled into our embrace, "I promise." And I meant it, I wasn't going to let any more of this valuable time pass us by.


	26. Unexplained pt26

We stand together in the embrace for some time, just the three of us, reconnecting and it's only when we hear a knock on the door that we separate, each of the three of us wiping our faces free from the shed tears. I look over at the door and smile as I see Zac poking his head around, "So... is it safe to come in here?" He asks and I look at the other two and laugh a little, "I think so... I mean, you might want to bring some scuba gear, there's been a lot of tears – I'd hate for you to drown..." I grin and Isaac rubs his hand up and down my back and Rory clings onto my arm "We're all good Uncle Zac..." she smiles and I can't help but be taken aback once more at the softness of her voice and not to mention the fact that I can still barely fathom that she was even real.

Zac grins and he walks into the room, "Mailey, it really is amazing to see you... despite the fact it's creepy as hell in the sense that you're meant to be dead..." Isaac shakes his head and I see his jaw clench, "Yeah, we're not going to bring that up again... Not until I get the chance to confront Dad and find out why he did what he did..." 

Zac shakes his head and claps his hands together, "OKAY! There's enough sadness going on in here to even make mickey mouse cry... and dude, he lives in the happiest place on earth! So how's about we go get some food or something and catch up properly?" he suggests and I look at Isaac and Rory then over at Zac and give him a quick nod, "Sounds good. I'm up for it if you guys are?" I smile and both of them nod in agreement. "That sounds perfect." Isaac says and Rory nods again, "Yeah... I don't think I've eaten since breakfast..." 

My brow knits and I look at Rory, "Rory! You can't miss meals, it's not good for you. You have to eat honey!" I rest my hand on her arm and she looks at me then giggles, "Well... it didn't take long for you to fall into full on Mom mode..." she teases playfully and I look at her then at Isaac and Zac who were both chuckling, "Yeah... careful Mailey, your mom mode is showing..." Zac laughs and I feel a flush creeping up on my face, "Oh..." I laugh softly, "I think that's a good thing, right?" 

Isaac grins and he nods and kisses my temple, "Yes. It's definitely a good thing." He tells me with another nod, "There isn't anything more natural than a mothers love for her daughter..." I can't help but do a slight double take, "Oh my gosh, I have a daughter... a real life one..." I laugh and my tears instantly start again and I draw Rory into my arms and hug her tightly, "Oh my gosh. It's just a whole day of amazing happenings.." I say quietly and she nods and tightens her arms around me, "It really is..." She whispers, "It's like I finally feel whole..."

I honestly couldn't have put it better, I felt the same way and it really makes my heart soar to know that she feels the same way and that maybe, just maybe life was turning around and that I wasn't going to be lonely anymore. Because that's how I've felt. Lonely. My family don't talk to me much, I lost all my 'fan friends' when I cut ties with anything Hanson related and while I have friends at the station, they were work friends and not bosom buddies that every person craves to have in their lives. So to have, in the span of a day, gone from having only Zillah as company to now being welcomed back with open arms into Isaac's life. A life I thought had been forever closed to me. But now, not only do I have Isaac's life but I have a beautiful young woman who just happened to be my daughter, opening up her life to me. Oh and of course along with the two of them, I got the added bonus of Taylor and Zac back in my life too!

All in all, I would go as far as to say it had been a successful day for all involved.


	27. Unexplained pt27

We headed to a nearby restaurant where we stayed until well after closing time, catching up on everything we had all missed out on over the years in each others lives. Taylor was not only married but he had four kids and Zac was, as he proclaimed loudly, was a life member of team bachelor. Something that I’m sure horrified his mother.   
Isaac sheepishly admits that while he had dated over the years, there was no one that he’d met that had kept him interested after more than two dates. I wasn’t sure if I was saddened or relieved by this revelation and I think that I was leaning towards the latter. I couldn’t help but be happy in a selfish way to hear that he was single still and I think he was feeling the same about my own revelation when I told him that my story was much the same. I hadn’t been with anyone in a serious way since him because the smile on his face is one that I would remember always because even though he tried to hide it, it was there.   
He reaches across the table and holds my hand, his thumb tracing small circles on my skin, “I don’t want to admit this in front of my brothers, but well.. I’m pretty sure they already know…” he laughs a little, “But when I say there’s been no one since you, I mean it… I haven’t been intimate with anyone since you…”  
“OH MY GOD, DAD!! I didn’t need to know that!!” Rory bursts out and Isaac blushes a deep red, “Oh haha, sorry Rors, I forgot you were here too…” He chuckles and nudges the embarrassed teenager with his elbow. “But well… I’m not ashamed by it. It’s something that proves how much I care for Mailey, even after all this time.”  
I can’t help but feel my eyes mist over but I laugh despite the emotion, “Sorry Rory, about the overshare… but it’s the same for me Isaac…” I tell him, “I haven’t been with anyone either, I couldn’t… there were close calls but I just…. Couldn’t go through with it…” I bite my bottom lip as Isaac looks at me and it’s as though the rest of the room fades away and it was just Isaac and I alone.  
“You really mean that, Mailey? You’ve not been with anyone?” He asks and I nod softly, “I… I don’t quite know what to say about that… I never thought that I’d see you again and when I did, I couldn’t help but think that with how amazing you looked, surely there would have been a bunch of guys..” he says softly and I bite my lip and shake my head, “I mean it. I couldn’t love anyone like I love you…” I admit and lower my eyes a little as he doesn’t say anything for several long seconds but Isaac gently nudges my chin up to meet his eyes again, “You said Love, not loved… do you still love me, Mailey?” He asks and it appears that he was holding his breath as he waits for my reply.   
I let out a shaking breath and nod, “I never stopped loving you, Isaac. And I don’t think there will ever be a time when I don’t love you.” As I look into Isaacs warm brown eyes I feel my heart swell as they mist over, “Mailey, I never once stopped loving you. I only ever loved you more and more, especially when I looked in the eyes of our daughter and saw you looking back at me.”  
My heart swells to near bursting point and without another word exchanged between us, we lean in and kiss each other deeply, with all the pent up emotions that we were still carrying and after a long and passionate embrace we part, “I love you Isaac. I always have and always will..” “And I love YOU Mailey. You’re my happy ever after and we’ve been given this second chance and I don’t know about you but I’m going to fight to make this work.”  
Isaac cups my face in his hands and drops kisses over my face, punctuating every kiss with an ‘I love you’ and it isn’t until we cop a handful of sugar packets to the sides of our faces that we pull apart with a laugh, “Okay you guys, go get a room or something…” Zac says with a smirk, “Oh Zac, jealousy isn’t your colour…” I tell him with a grin, “But your room sounds good… can we have your key? It wouldn’t be the first time we sullied up your bedroom…” Isaac grins and I giggle, “OH That’s right… I remember that time well…” I grin and can’t help but laugh as Zac’s face pales, “You guys are sick…” he shakes his head, “But when I get home I’m burning my house down despite the fact that you haven’t even been in it, Mailey…” he laughs, “I don’t want to take the risk…” he grins and I shake my head in amusement, “It’s okay Zac, you don’t have to burn your house down… maybe just the couch and kitchen table…”  
Zac looks horrified, “I eat off that table!” He exclaims and Isaac grins, “Yeah? So do I…” he smirks and my eyes widen and I playfully smack his arm “Isaac! Behave. Don’t forget our daughter is right there..” I laugh and Rory laugh with an eye roll, “It’s okay, It won’t be anything I haven’t heard before… tour life and all that…” I shake my head, “Oh that makes me feel so much better…” I laugh and she shrugs her shoulders, “It’s okay, I mean… There’s only one thing I would have changed about growing up with these waffle heads, and that would have been having my mom in my life. And now, I really, really think that everything I’ve ever dreamt about is happening. YOU are here and YOU are my dream come true. You’re my mom… and that’s all I needed to have a happy life.”  
Isaac wipes his cheek with the back of his hand as a tears falls and he can’t stop smiling, “Mailey… come with us. Come back to Tulsa with us when we leave, we can be the family we were always meant to be…” he reaches up and brushes the hair from my face and I look into his eyes, searching them and I see nothing but love and honesty reflected in them. I glance over his shoulder at Rory and her eyes are shining with hope and a quick look at Taylor and Zac shows them hanging on every word and waiting for my reply. I take a deep breath and look back at Isaac, “Okay. I’ll come back with you….” I whisper and Taylor leans over the table, “What did you say? What did she say?” He asks loudly and I can’t help but laugh, “I said yes. I’ll come back to Tulsa…”


End file.
